Feathers
by Geirr Bassi
Summary: Rei is the last human on Earth. A battle has been unleashed, angels vs demons. Rei is the key to the end of the war. Can he manage the stress and over come his damn thoughts and find a way to save what is left of the crumbling Earth. KXR COMPLETE
1. My Mind

**Geirr: **This is originally a novel I am writing at the moment. I posted it on deviantart, but it did not get feedback at all. So I changed the names to BeyBlade names so I could post it here. These are the original character names bellow

Rei - Marion  
Kai - David  
Mariah - Margarita

Link to Original Story (with correct names):  
.com/art/Are-Different-A-Novel-117823619  
or you can juste stil with the BeyBlade version here

ENJOY!

_

* * *

__The language they spoke was different and very confusing. I could not understand what they were talking about. They sound very serious. They sound angry, but at who?_

I cannot exactly remember what had happened before this moment. It is all fuzzy and dark to me. Confusing. My eyes are closed right now, which I think I should keep them closed. Who are these people? I do not know! I should not open my eyes to find out.

What if they are bad? What if they are good?

Maybe they can tell me were I am. How I got here. But what if they cannot speak English. I cannot speak another language but English. So maybe I should not open my eyes, maybe I should just try and listen to them, I might get something.

I hear feet, stilettos more like it, a girl. Tap! Tap! Tap!

They stopped, they sounded close. She`s next to me, I can hear her breathing!

She just said something and a man replied to her. They both sound concerned. For me? Should I find out and open my eyes? No! I can`t!

"Rei-" the ladies voice said. She said my name, they know me? Should I be happy or worried that she knows me? She does not sound familiar to me, no one I know that is for sure. But who would know me? And someone who knows no English!

I paused my thoughts after hearing my name again.

"Rei...age sixteen. The Doctor will be please," the man said in English.

They are speaking English now, but their accents are strong. What language where they speaking, it did not sound familiar to me.

"He moved!" the lady exclaimed.

Oh! Crap! I moved!

"He is coming to Mariah! Should we get Doc?" the man asked.

Mariah took a deep breath and blew it out. Her breath smelled minty and cold. "No...it is fine Kai, I think we can take care of it." She said, she sounded very happy.

Great! Now I had to open my eyes, they know I am awake. Plus, I cannot keep my eyes closed forever. I would have to open them sooner or later. I sighed as my eyes fluttered open, taking in the bright ceiling lights above me. I narrowed my eyes and looked around. A doctor`s room. I knew that, it was familiar to me.

I looked around and the first person that caught my eyes was a female standing to my right, she was medium height and skinny. Her hair was a wild mess of pink hair, tied up in a pink bow, that surrounded her round face. Her golden eyes glowed with excitement and she smiled revealing white teeth. That must be Mariah.

Then I noticed the man. He was tall and looked around my age. His hair was two shades of blue, light and dark, and was spiked. His crimson eyes watched me carefully and he did not look as happy as Mariah looked. He looked worried. He was Kai.

"Hello Rei!" Mariah chimed in, grabbing my attention. I looked at her, confused. "It is good to see you finally awake, now we can talk." She looked at Kai and waved her hands for him to leave. "Go Kai-Kai! I got this!"

He narrowed his eyes and leaned again the closest wall. "No Mariah. I am staying." He crossed his arms across his chest and then his eyes looked at me again. He was cute!

"Where am I?" I asked when I was finally able to look away from Kai.

"I can`t tell you that yet Rei! What I can tell you is that I will be your guardian while you are visiting! My name is Mariah!" She then pointed a long slender finger towards the boy. "And that boy there is Kai-Kai!"

"Kai! Just Kai! Don`t you ever call me Kai-Kai, human!" he barked, glaring at me as if I were food. I gulped.

Then I turned back to Mariah. "Guardian? What do you mean? Where are my family and my friends?" I started to panic, feeling my heart race and my breathing move faster. Where was I?

She sat down and he face softened. "I`m sorry," she said quietly placing her hand over mine. "You won`t see your family or friends again honey. You are...the last remaining human."

I gawked at her. Last remaining human. What does she mean by that? I could not be the last! Then what was she? She and Kai both looked pretty human to me! Are they aliens that can disguise themselves? "Are you aliens?" I asked feeling very stupid.

She laughed out loud and patted my hand a few time. "No honey, oh no! We are not aliens nor are we human, we`ll explain that later though. First, we must examine you to make sure you are okay."

"Am I still on Earth?" I asked.

"Yes idiot! You are still on Earth! Where else do you think you would be? The moon?" Kai said. I looked at him, he was serious.

"Actually...yes," I said and then looked back at Mariah. I was not going to put up with the boy`s crap about my stupid questions. I was confused, so stupid questions should be expected to be answered. But what concerned me more was that these two beings where neither human nor alien. Then what were they?

"Kai, honey. Can you go get Doc for me? Thank you," Mariah asked. David mumbled something to himself as he left the room. The kid was a real downer in my book.

"I`m sorry about Kai sweetie. He can be a bit of a negative person. But there is nothing we can do about him," Mariah laughed out loud and stood to her feet walking across the room. I watched her carefully, she walked like a human, she looked human definitely! Two arms, and two legs. Hair! Everything!

She opened a cabinet and pulled out a bottle and returned to my side. "Tell me about yourself Rei. What is your favorite color?"

"Um...green, I guess." I sounded confused but she just laughed quietly at me. I frowned.

"I`m sorry for laughing hun. My favorite color is yellow," she smiled as she poured the liquid from the bottle into a small cup. She lifted the cup to the light to get a better look. "What is on your mind Rei?" she asked as she turned the cup side to side.

"What do I have on my mind you ask? Well I want to know what the hell you are. And I want to know exactly where I am! And why I am the last human on Earth! That is what is on my mind," I sighed and closed my eyes tight. "And it is causing me a huge headache and a lot of confusion."

When I opened my eyes Mariah was holding the cup of thick red liquid infront of my face. I eyed it in confusion and then looked at her. She smiled slightly. "Drink it, it`ll make you feel better."

"But, I feel just fine." But I realized I wasn`t as too good as I thought when I tried to sit up. A jolt of pain flew through my body and down my spine, causing me to let out a scream. It hurt and I lied back down taking to cup from Mariah`s hand. "Maybe not..." I said quietly.

Mariah hovered over me as I drank the liquid. It tasted funny yet sweet. Tangy. Sour. Everything that I tasted in the past, put into one drink.

"Now sit up!" she insisted. "I`ll help," she removed the cup and put it away before coming back to assist me.

Her hand lay in the middle of my back as she slowly set me up into a sitting position. She was strong. But then again she was not human.

* * *

**Geirr: **Well...I hope you like it. Wondering what Mariah and Kai really are? Comment and I`ll post next chapter as soon as I can


	2. My Savior

**Geirr: **_Hello sorry for the late update guys. I`ve been busy with work and haven`t had inspiration for anything. I really want to try and finish this fic._

_Enjoy my friend!_

* * *

I lay in the doctor`s room now, alone. Mariah left an hour ago thinking I was sound asleep however I wasn`t. How could I possibly sleep in an alien facility like this.

I opened my eyes, checked to see if it was clear and no one was around.

I felt strong. I can do this! I will get my answers.

I broke down in silent tears. All the emotions hit me. Anger. Sadness. Confusion. Regret. You name it, I felt it. No one was around and so I did not fight the tears.

My family was gone. My friends. I was lost. Confused. My questions couldn`t be answered.

The people here. Wait...they said they were not human. So they wouldn`t be people...then, what should I call them? Things?

I shook my head. Hell! They could be lying to me. Maybe they are going to make me an experiment. I don`t want that!

I need to get out of here!

I crawled out of the bed and stood next to the doorway. I let my senses take over.

I listened. It sounded quiet. No footsteps. No voices. I could not hear Mariah`s stilettos against the floor.

Now my eye sight. Slowly and carefully I edged closer to the entrance that lead out into the hallway. A quick peak, left then right, and I saw no one. Safe...for now.

Quickly and quietly I made my way down the endless hallway. Like the doctor`s room, the hallway was bright and white. Very plain. I started to take longer strides, but continued to stay quiet. I had to listen out for those peo- oh! I mean...things. I really got to think of what to call them.

I`m getting off track. I have to continue and find a way to get out of this place and find some help. Somehow.

"Rei-" and then the voices went to their language.

I panicked hearing the voices and ran to the nearest room. I held my breath hearing the familiar voices of Kai and Mariah. They passed by quickly not even slowing down. My guess is that they are heading to my room to check on me.

"You must be the human I`ve been hearing about. Rei...is it?"

I jumped at the sudden presence in the room. Instead of looking at the thing in the room I looked at the room itself.

It was a bedroom. Like mine, like a human`s room. A bed. A dresser. Posters on the wall. Blue painted walls, and bright red carpeted floor.

Then I met the excited brown eyes of a boy who looked a few years younger than I. His navy blue hair was tossed back into a messy pony. He wore a blue and red baseball hat backwards.

"hello?" the boy said waving his hand in-front of my face. I shook my head vigorously and stared at the boy.

"You`re Rei right?" he asked again. I juste nodded.

I blew my cover! I was screwed now. This thing will tell the others, I will be dragged back to that doctor`s room and take my punishment for trying to escape.

But I did not sense anger coming from this thing before me. But I sensed happiness and excitement from him. His eyes were wide open with curiosity and excitement. He was smiling from ear to ear. And he couldn`t stop moving.

I arched an eyebrow at him, confused. Is he that exited to turn me into the others? Did his kind have rankings maybe like in the army? Would he be lieutenant for turning me into Mariah and Kai?

I started to edge towards the door and book it to the nearest window. No matter what the damage.

"Wait!" the boy cried jumping in-front of my way blocking my only escape route. He shut the door quickly and held his hand outstretched towards me. I looked at the hand, scared.

I didn`t know what to think. Did he want me to shake hands with him?

"My names Tyson. I`ve always wanted to meet a live human. So I am truly honored that you ran into my room...strange as that sounds. But it`s totally true!" He pulled back his hand relizing I would not touch it. "So," he began not taking his eyes off me. "Your really a human?"

I understood him but the words did`t sink in well. I was still stuck on his second sentence:

'I`ve always wanted to meet a live human.'

I gawked at that. Trying to think of a response. The words jammed in my head. But my mouth and tongue could not get a hold of the words.

So many feelings came over me once again. Everything from anger to happiness to see that, Tyson was his name, would not turn me in...for now.

I wanted to break down in tears and scream my guts out.

"You don`t talk much do you human?" Tyson asked. He smiled that cheeky smile.

That brought me back to reality. I got ahold of myself and sucked in a lung-full of air. "My name is Rei...not human. And what do you mean by live human?"

Tyson`s smile did not disappear, instead the smile grew bigger. But then he frowned realizing I wasn`t joking. How could he think I was joking? "You don`t remember?" he asked, his frown growing deeper each second. "The war?"

A war? I don`t remember there being a war. Well not one involving killing all humans.

"What war?" I asked puzzled.

Tyson rested his chin in the palm of his hand and sighed. "The demon and angel war?"

I was confused, like that wasn`t the first. Demons? Angels? I laughed. Not because it was funny. Hell no! I was laughing because this was crazy. Tyson was crazy! I was crazy!

Tyson wanted me to believe in angels and demons? I remembered hearing of angels and demons in countless religions. From Catholic to Islamic.

Tyson cocked his head to the side. He didn`t look offended at all. But confused at my sudden laughter. "You do not believe of our kind Rei?"

"Your kind?" I laughed again hysterically. Is he saying that he is a demo?. Or that he is an angel?

"Yes our kind...I am an angel, everyone is in this facility. Did Mariah not tell you?" he looked concerned.

"No..." I paused juste to think. Tyson? An angel? I`ve heard of angels, but I was told that they were beautiful. Handsome. And they had wings. Big, white, feathery wings. That could be opened and be the width of this bedroom. That brought up the stupid question.

"So if your an angel...then where are your wings?" I asked, seriously.

Tyson smiled. He didn`t look at me like I was the stupidest shit in the world. Sort of like Kai did back in the doctor`s room earlier this morning.

"That is juste an urban myth. We son`t have wings and we don`t have glowing halos. And we do not serve God or the other gods. There is such thing as God and the gods I`ll tell you that, but that`s all your going to know. The whole God thing started when we used out powers to rescue a lot of people. So religious people thought we were sent from the gods." The angel looked at me smiling still!

Powers? That confused me more.

"Powers?" I asked clueless, but again Tyson smiled.

"Yes powers. Sort of like that one group of people...oh, I can`t remember what they are called. On guy, has has blades coming out of his knuckles. And then a lady who can create storms and control the weather around her..."

"X-Men?"

"Yah! Yah! X-Men! Powers kind of like those." he told me. Tyson looked and acted excited. He could barely sit still.

Could he maybe have the power of non-stop joy and happiness?

I smiled and mentally laughed at myself and my childlike mind. How could my family and friends put up with me? I wanted to think about that but Tyson went on about the angels and the demons and their story. I liked it so far.

"So yah. We have certain powers. All angels do. Demons do as well. Some angels can bring peace to one`s mind where a demon could resurrect the dead from their sleeping graves. However there are tons of angels and demons with magnificent power. My mother, oh she was a beautiful angel, she had the power to control earth. She loved flowers and grew as many different kinds. When she was mad she`d cause an earthquake by accident."

"So what`s your power?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well...I think it`s kind of lame. But I can go through solid objects...sort of like a ghost. However Kai! Man, his power is amazing! He can fly and lift things 100 times his weight," Tyson laughed out loud. "I`d trade powers with him any day."

I felt heat rise to my face. and I knew I was blushing. But why? Was it the thought of Kai? _oh no..._

_

* * *

_

**Geirr: **_I hope I didn`t offend anyone with the God and gods part...I really don`t want to get on someones bad side. _

_I will try and get another chapter written up and published for all of y`all. It may take a while though because I am busy with commisions, school, and work. And family stuff. But I will try to continue this because I love how it sounds so far. I`m not too good with first person but I am trying my best to keep it interesting for y`all. _

_Now I need to think of a way how Kai and Rei get together, and a bunch of other exciting things for the story!!!_

_Review and I`ll try and get a chapter up as soon as I can!! Thank you!_


	3. My Crush

**Geirr: **_Yet another chapter. This will probably be the last one for a while. I really have to finish some drawing commissions before I continue this fic_

* * *

My ears rang as Tyson screamed. He sounded excite, _like that wasn`t anything new._

"Please tell me that you don`t have a crush on Kai!?" He didn`t sound as surprised as I thought he would. He sounded as though many people liked the guy. Hell, I wouldn`t blame them.

I wasn`t sure how I should answer to be honest. I admit he is cute. But I like girls. I have a girlfriend. Well, I mean I had a girlfriend. Kai`s face appeared in my mind suddenly. Not juste his face but also his body, naked. The well sculpted shoulders, those strong arms, that six pack. I felt my face turn hot and so I shook the nude image of Kai out of my head. I sighed. I think I may have a crush on that angel.

"Don`t looks so upset my friend. You may have a chance with Kai because he is gay," Tyson pointed out.

I don`t know why but that made me smile. And I felt a sense of hope. But I also felt the blush turning brighter and hotter, I couldn`t help myself at the thought of me being with Kai, that handsome angel!

"He is?" I asked nervously.

The small angel nodded.

"But wait! I`m not gay Tyson!" I told him, sounding serious.

"Well you seem to be really interested in Kai. Or should I say it sounds like you are interested in Kai!"

I leaned against the wall next to a poster of the star known as Marilyn Monroe and she was definitely showing a lot of cleavage. Tyson beamed as he pointed at her boobs. "Tell me Rei. Does that turn you on? Those big jugs of her`s? Do you want to touch them? Squeeze them?...taste them?"

My eyes were wide and showed that I was surprised in the question he was asking me. But I did as he said. I looked at the star`s boobs and tried to picture myself having sex with her. I spent a few minutes trying to get a liking of her but nothing came to me. It kind of grossed me out to be honest.

The feelings. The looks of her. I felt really uncomfortable about the thoughts I was having. It felt wrong to me! It wasn`t what I wanted.

"Now picture Kai is in the room, all naked. And Marilyn Monroe leaves. Kai takes her place...how does that make you feel?" Tyson whispered into my ear.

Juste turning my head to a naked Kai in my imagination caused me to blush and more! I moaned at his imaginary touch on my bare back and his soft imaginary lips against mine. This time I didn`t feel grossed out, but the feeling felt so right. As if I belonged to him and he belonged to me!

I moaned and heard Tyson laughing in the background of my day dream. I gasped.

"Face it Rei...you gay. And you havea thing for Kai," he pointed out crossing his arms as if he won a battle and I was the slave. I sighed. But Tyson, he may be right. I might be gay!

"So...what should I do?" I asked sounding miserable.

"Well I don`t think Kai has a thing for humans. But he does have a thing for guys, which gives you a bonus. But then again you are human and not an angel." Tyson quietly laughed. "But I`m sure you can change his mind."

My mind was racing, as well as my heart! I was excited but also in regret for liking another guy!

"Tyson!"

**(KNOCK! KNOCK!)**

"Tyson! Have you seen the human? He is not in the room. We think he may be trying to escape."

It was Kai`s voice. Excitement and joy filled my heart. I wanted to open the door and jump into his strong arms and kiss him passionately! But that was what my body was telling me. My brain was telling me to run and hide. I was in danger and even more danger if Kai got a hold of me. That was when I looked at Tyson. He has a straight face on. He was neither happy nor sad. Was he going to turn me into Kai? Wait! Worse! Was he going to tell Kai that I had a major crush on him!

There was no escape from this room. No other door. No windows. No escape. I wanted to cry. But I was too scared to cry. Panic swallowed me whole.

Instead of opening the door for Kai, Tyson opened his closet door. Or so it looked like a closet. It was crammed with stuff other than clothes. Toys. Playboy magazines. Junk. And the smell hit me, that nasty odor of sweaty socks and old clothes, and maybe old food. "Hurry! Get in!" he beckoned. I didn`t thin juste nodded and did as he told me. He shut the door. And then I heard another door open and Tyson telling Kai to come in.

"Hey Kai! What`s up?" Tyson cheered.

I could hear Tyson`s voice perfectly. Was that good or bad? I wasn`t sure what to think about that. But for now I have to listen. He may turn me in. I can`t trust Tyson juste because he told me what I wanted to know.

Now I had to shut up and listen. Before I lost something important on the other side of the door.

"I`ll ask again Tyson. The human Rei may have escaped. Have you seen him by any chance?" Kai asked, he didn`t sound happy or sad about the situation.

"No sorry Kai! No can do there! I didn`t see Rei at all! But tell me Kai...what do you think of the human Rei?" Tyson asked.

"What do you mean Tyson?"

"Like feelings. You know...like? Love maybe?"

"For the human?"

"Yah!"

"No."

That crushed me. My heart. Why should I feel this hurt over a silly little crush? It was no fair! He did not act so sweet and I usually fell for the sweet types.

I was suddenly shocked to realize that someone opened the closet door. I lost balance since I was leaning against the inside of the door. I tumbled out of the crammed room and dirty clothes and junk showered over me! "Gross!" I screamed jumping to my feet and jumped towards the man who opened the closet door. I took a deep breath of the clean smell of the man. He smelled nice. The I froze. My heart pounded and I stopped breathing. I looked up at the man I was clinging to. Oh crap...

"Kai!" I squeaked, quickly backing up into the closet. Getting away from him and hide my blushing.

I eyed the bluenette`s face from the shadows of the closet. It was slightly red. Was he blushing? I mentally laughed. Don`t be so silly Rei, Tyson said he didn`t like humans. I sighed, miserably again.

Kai turned to Tyson quickly, his back to me. "We`ll talk about this later kid. And don`t think mariah won`t know."

I looked over at Tyson. He was going to get punished for trying to save me. I couldn`t let that happen to the kid. I couldn`t! So far Tyson was the only friend I had. And I didn`t want to loose him.

Without my brain ordering it, my body lungedonto Kai`s back! That startled him. Without seconds to spare I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I wasn`t going to give up without a fight first.

Tyson looked at me dumbfounded at my actions. He was looking at me like I was crazy, well technically I am, I think.

But no time to think now. Ah! Ow! He has a hold of my ponytail! A growl escaped my throat. I knew I should have got my hair cut. My hair is going to fucking kill me! Wait! But he`s not pulling as hard now. It`s as if he`s trying not to hurt me. But why? Did he care for me, maybe? No Rei! Don`t put images inside your head. He probably wants to take you in one piece back to that room so they can experiment on you! I held on tight now. I wasn`t going to give up juste yet.

Kai struggled trying to pry me off his back. But it was doing no good. I still held on, and his strength couldn`t help him unless he hurt me! I mentally gave myself a pat on the back. I felt proud of myself for a minutes.

And then I felt something push against my chest. I took a deep breath as the pressure grew harder and harder. What the hell!?

I took a chance and looked down, loosening my grip around his neck juste a little, but held on tighter with my legs to even it out.

There was a bulgepushing out of Kai`s back and pressing against my chest. I wanted to puke! I wanted to gag! But as I said earlier I couldn`t give up. I`m fighting for my freedom and maybe my life here!

So I tightened my grip around his neck again. This time I also pressed with my chest against the bulge. It felt weird and gross because I could hear cracking and the ripping of Kai`s shirt. A quiet whimper was heard from Kai. As if he was in pain. And right then I wanted to let go and comfort him right there telling him it`ll be okay and I was sorry. But hell! He was the enemy now! What am I thinking?

But before I could answer that something, large and red flung me off of Kai`s back with amazing strength. I hit the wall hard and lost my breath.

Everything got fuzzy. And then I saw them!

Sprouting from Kai`s back were two giant red wings. Sparkles of gold glittered on the feathers in the light. They were the most beautiful things I have ever seen, No, cross that. Kai! He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Those wings made me want to moan my heart out!

But my eye sight started to fade to black. My hearing went fuzzy I couldn`t hear Kai talking, yelling at me. All I saw was his lips moving. And everything was gone after that, I was out cold. I didn`t know what would happen next.

What would happen? _Would I ever wake up again?_

* * *

**Geirr: **_So yah there`s chapter three for y`all. I`m sorry it`s a rush cahpter and my descriptions of the layout suck ass! But I am trying. As I`ve told most of you, I am an artist, not a writer. I`m more of a picture person that a word-person. But I really want to change that. So my writing should get better with practice and more reading._

_And as I said this will be the last chapter for a while. I have some drawing commisionsto finish and I need to get some other work done in my life. But I do not want to give up on this fic. I have trouble completing stories I have started. But I really want to try and complete. This one for sure!_

_Please review!_


	4. My Horrors

**Geirr:**_ COLD!!! It snowed last night and I didn`t have the heater on. So I walk out of my room and the back door is wide open and there is snow everywhere in the basement!!!! So now I have to clean that up. Sigh! I hope I can get the water outta the carpet in time or I`m in BIG trouble!_

_Well here is chapter four. Enjoy!_

* * *

I came back to reality slowly and painfully. It felt as if I was hit in the head with a brick and knocked out. I felt weak, unable to move my body the way I wanted. Damn, I couldn`t even move my body at all!

All I can remember was Kai. And he was beautiful. An angel. And wings! I could remember those two. Two red beauties, so breath taking. How badly I wanted to touch those wings!

"Rei?"

A voice? Do I hear a voice?

"Rei? Get up!"

I do! Sounds familiar...

"Oh wow! I can`t believe you attacked Kai like that! Oh my God! You sure shocked him. His face was priceless!"

Oh...I know that voice.

"You sure showed him humans weren`t weak. But then again, he did knock you out cold."

Tyson! The angel. My friend. Or so I hope.

Painfully, I was able to open my eyes. And there he was. Tyson. Barely inches away from my face. Who knew a kid could be so obsessed over a boring human like me.

"You up! Finally! It`s been like four weeks you know?"

"WHAT!? Four weeks? What the hell!" I bellowed.

Tyson slapped his knee and laughed out loud. "I`m juste joshing you Rei," he continued to laugh before finishing his sentence. "You`ve only been asleep for a few hours. Mariah gave you some medicine...so you may feel a little pain from waking up."

"A little? Your joking right Tyson?" I didn`t feel 'a little paint' as he put it oh-so-kindly. I felt a helluva lot of pain. It felt as if I was in a tug-a-war championship with strong people. Me, being the rope.

"No, sorry buddy. Not this time."

I sighed. That was a downer. I took a quick survey of the room I was in. Expecting to be in the doctor`s room. But no. I was wrong. Instead of the plain white room, I was in a bedroom. It was still plain, but it seemed more comfier. There were the natural necessities to a bedroom. A queen bed, a small closet, TV with a Gamecube connected to it (also including a small selection of games), a dark green beanbag, and a dresser.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Your room!"

My eyes fell on Tyson who was seated at the foot of the bed. "My room?"

He smiled his cheeky smile. "Yes! Mariah and Kai thought you`d feel more comfortable if you had a space of your own. They thought you may have ran away because you thought you would be stuck in that other room. Your able to decorate this room however you want. Like posters, sheets, and stuff. Make the room your own really. Whatever comforts you."

I looked around again. Thinking of how to decorate the room. I needed a theme. Well, I love tigers. White tigers to be exact. And my favorite color is green. I`m sure I can think of something sooner or later.

"Why are you guys keeping me here anyway? I`m probably juste taking up space for you all. I`m sure you could use this room for someone else who really need it."

Tyson laughed once again. I was being serious here! How come no one ever takes me seriously?

"Sorry! Sorry!" he said wiping a tear away from his eye and sighed. "Don`t be silly Rei! You are juste as important as everyone here. Plus we don`t want the demons to get a hold of you. That would be bad."

"Demons. How can you tell the difference between an angel and a demon?" I asked.

"Good question. And to be honest I`ve never seen a demon before. I`ve always lived here in this facility. Plus I`m not aloud out and I`m not aloud to watch television. Young angels aren`t aloud to do either. Not until your around Kai and Mariah`s age. TV here is sorta like a weapon they say. To spy on others. And they say that watching it can be horror to us. Like seeing death happen right before our eyes. You`d probably have to ask someone older who has seen one."

"Like who?"

"well one, I know you won`t be fond of it but Kai. Mariah might know however if you feel more comfortable asking her about it."

I carefully sat up, still feeling sore and an ache of pain coarse down my spine. I held back the scream that was lodged in the middle of my throat. I wonder if this is how Kai felt when he grew his wings? I`d have to ask, that is if he`ll ever talk to me.

"Are you hungry?" Tyson asked out of the blue.

"Well Kind of. But I feel like I`m in too much pain to walk, let alone get out of the bed, So I will pass on the food. Thanks anyways."

"Oh right! Well I can bring some food by late if you`d like?"

"No thanks Tyson. I don`t want to be a burden to you guys."

"Are you sure? It wouldn`t bug me at all."

"No, I`l all good."

"Okay, but don`t be afraid to ask. I`m you friend here Rei. And friends help each other," he said getting up and heading towards the door. "Yes, friends do," I agreed. "Thanks Tyson, for everything."

"No problem buddy. Oh! My room is right next door. So holler if you need anything, okay?" and then he disappear right through the door.

I have a friend. A smile appeared on my face. I didn`t feel as alone anymore. I actually felt happy. But the happy feeling disappeared as soon as it came. Thoughts engulfed my head. Like, how did I get here? Where is here? How come I`ve never seen an angel or a demon before? Why am I the last human to survive? What will happen to me in the later future? The list went on and on and didn`t seem to end. I had answers for some of the questions. But that was only a selected few. I still had thousands of questions that still needed answers.

How could I get comfortable when I have racing thoughts. I sighed and painfully reached for the remote on the tiny nigh-stand. Maybe TV will drown out the questions. Or at least maybe answer some of them for me.

First channel, cartoons. Second channel, crummy soap oprahs. Third channel...playboy? What the hell? Change it! Quickly! Fourth channel, what looks like, maybe the news. I shrugged. It`s better than that Playboy channel.

_(On Screen)_

This is what once was the beautiful city of Hong Kong. Now however the buildings were either on fir or crumbled to the ground. The people where gone. The humans. Only living things that where roaming the burned ruined streets of Hong Kong were the dreaded demons.

Each demon was causing havoc! Some demons levitated rocks and threw them into weakened brick walls. Some blasted fire from their hands, eyes, or mouths. The city of Hong Kong was being destroyed by the demons and their powers.

All the demons had their forked tails swaying with joy. The laughter, scary laughs that sounded like nails on a chalkboard!

The cameraman zoomed in on one demon. A young boy. He didn`t look so evil for a demon. He had a mess of blonde hair on-top of his head, it looked as if it hadn`t been bombed or washed for days. His large blue eyes resembled the beautiful blue waters of the oceans. Emotions were showing in those eyes. Regret. Sorrow. Sadness. Anger. He looked as if he didn`t want to be there, He looked sad for even being born. Did he not want to be a demon? Then his eyes flashed to the camera. He looked surprised.

"Max!"

He looked up at another demon. His red forked tail quickly wrapped itself around his right leg as if it had a mind of it`s own. "Emily?" he mumbled, looking at the red-headed demon who perched on what remained of a noodle shop`s wall. Her green forked tail swaying happily behind her.

"Max!" She said his name again. "Destroy that damn angel and that damn camera! We don`t want those angels spying on us now do we?" she smiled showing off her fanged white teeth to the camera. The camera shook.

Max looked guilty, looking from the camera back up at Emily. "But Emily! This is wrong. Can`t we all juste-"

"For fuck`s sakes Max! No! How many times do we have to say this. Angels and demons can never become friends. We have finally come out of our slumber that those damned angels put us in! Now we take our revenge on them. The humans are gone. They were easy! Now we make sure we do the same to those damned angels!"

Max looked own at the ground, hurt. He hated this war! "No! I won`t do it. I will not hurt another living creature! Do it yourself!"

Emily shrugged and jumped down from her perch. Still smiling that toothy smile. "Suit yourself Maxxie. But don`t think The Mother won`t hear about this!"

_(Back to Rei)_

Next thing I know the demon called Emily jump kicked the camera. It skidded to the side and all you could hear was a blood curdling scream. Then the screen of the television went to static.

"Oh my God," I mouthed. Igave the falled angel a vow of silence, Some jobs you really have to put your life on the line. No matter how dangerous it was. I shivered.

Well, at least I got one questions answered. How were the humans killed? The answer, the demons killed them off. But that also brought up some more questions. Like, do you know there is still one human being left? Me. And who is The Mother Emily was talking about?

But that also brought back that other demon, I recall his name was Max. Why didn`t he do what Emily ordered him to do? Weren`t all demons the same? Maybe not. If I recall Kai is juste as grumpy as that Emily. So if there are mean and nice angels...then I bet there are mean and nice demons as well.

Max thought this Angel and Demon was was pointless. And honestly I think it`s pointless too. Hell, they wiped out the human race for crying out loud! It`s juste like Hitler getting rid of all Jews. But here it`s Demons getting rid of humans. Only difference here is that the Demons actually got rid of the race. Gah! What is wrong with Earth`s people? It`s always War! War! War! Fight! Fight! Fight! Blood! Blood! Blood!

Sheesh!

What`ll happen next? Fairies come and take over Earth? Having angels and demons as their slaves. Man I don`t think I`ve ever thought like this before. It`s starting to be a pain in the ass. I don`t like it!

_**Grrirgrr....**(I have no Idea what a stomach sounds like)_

Whoa! Was that my stomach? Maybe I`m hungrier than I thought. Should I get Tyson, he said he was right next door to my room. But I don`t want to bug him!"

"Hello Rei-Rei!"

I look up and spot Mariah standing by the doorway. She was smiling and holding a tray.

"Rei-Rei?" I asked puzzled.

"Oh yes! You don`t mind me calling you that do you? I give everyone cute nicknames here."

"That`s fine. I do not mind at all." I didn`t meet her eyes at all while I talked. Instead I was eyeing the tray in her hands. It had on it what looked like a simple sandwich, assorted small fruits, a bottled water, and what looked like chocolate pudding. I hope it`s chocolate pudding and not something else. My mouth watered for the tastes. A moan escaped my parted lips.

"Are you hungry Rei-Rei?"

I nodded. Still eyeing the food.

He smiled idn`t fall from her face. She placed the tray on the bed and saw the static on the televisions. "What were you watching?" she asked.

I quickly ate the pudding first. It was sweet and it definitely contained a lot of sugar. Yummy! Oh, she asked a question. I think she deserves an answer for bringing me this delicious cuisine! I swallowed.

"Well it was the news. Until the demon...killed the cameraman," I looked down at the tray of food on my lap. I was feeling sorry for the angel again. "Mariah?"

She sat next to me and touched my shoulder. I felt more relaxed and calm after she removed her hand. I eyes her curiously. "My power. I can control one`s emotion with juste a simple touch...what`s your questions Rei-Rei?"

I did feel calmer and I was relieved. The stress was getting to me. "Has there ever been and angel who joined and aight with the demons?"

She relaxed her shoulders and took a deep breath. She looked hurt. "Yes and he was a close friend you can say." she whiped a tear away from her eye before continuing. "His name was Lee, and he was actually my brother. He thought the demons were right. Start a war and show that you have power. Kai and I and the others tried to convince him that he was wrong. That the demons were wrong. War was wrong. But my brother, he was so stubborn. Lee wouldn`t listen to anyone. And then that day came when he finally left all the angels. and went to The Demon Mother, himself. He wanted to join them, fight on their side. But it was no use. The Demon Mother had him killed. Burned. Cut. You name it, they did it to him. I never saw my brother Lee after that. They didn`t send the body. And I am hurt forever because of that."

She started to cry. And I quickly reacted the only way I knew how. By putting my arms around her and giving her a hug to tell her I was there and it was okay to cry.

"Thank you Rei-Rei. Your a real sweaty," she giggled and her smile came back to her round face. "It sucks when you have the power to calm and comfort others, but it doesn`t calm you. I have to calm myself the old fashion way."

I gave her a smile. "Your welcome." was all tgat came to my mind. I was feeling more comfortable around these angels. They acted as if they were humans. They feared like us. They cried, they laughed. Everything a human would do. Would demons feel the same maybe?

"Who is The Demon Mother?" I asked releasing her from my hug. I went back to eating as she told me.

"She is the one who controls her demon children. She`s power hungry! And they say that she is the strongest demon there is! She is called The Mother by her followers. The Mother is like their queen, without her the demon population would fall. Or so they say. That is why we angels must find where she lives and destroy her! I know it sounds wrong of us to kill another being but we can not let The Mother live! That is where you come in Rei-Rei. You are the one who can help us find The Mother! That is what our oracle has told us."

_WHAT!?_

I choked on the water as I sucked in air. What!? Did she say me? What!? Save the world! Oh my God!

"Shit!" I coughed doubling over trying to catch my breath. Again she placed her hand on my back and relazation took over. But still...WHAT!?

"Are you okay?" Mariah ased sounding concerned.

"What? I`m sorry Mariah! But your wrong. I can`t save the world let alone fight the most powerful demon on Earth. Whatever your oracle said is wrong. Or better yet I think you may have the wrong human!"

"No the oracle is not wrong. He never is. And your not going to defeat The Mother by yourself. We`ll be there. Your job, as the oracle said, was to lead us to where The Mother lives. You don`t have to fight if you don`t want to my boy. You can leave the fighting to us!"

And this is when hysteria starts to take over, and I think I`m going crazy! Oh now I feel like Moses. Leading the Jews away from mean ol` Egypt and into the promise lands where all is free and happy-go-lucky and joy! Except no! For me it`s the other way around. Leave the promise land and head to Egypt were you work your asses off making pyramids. Man I wonder if this is how Moses felt after talking to a burning bush. Sigh.

"Do I have to split an ocean or a large body of water?" I asked feeling ridiculous.

Mariah raised an eyebrow. Like she didn`t understand my retarded question. Oh shit! Please tell me she doesn`t know about Moses! Sigh again.

"Never mind," I murmured.

She smiled again.

Oh my God! What is with these angels and always showing off their teeth, Right now hanging out with Kai sounds like a good idea. I haven`t seen him smile yet! Oooh....moan...Kai, that sexy beast. Those wings! Gah! Rei Kon snap out of it you going crazy! Oh wait! TOO LATE!

"Rei-Rei don`t worry. Nothing bad will happen."

I didn`t believe that for one second. "So when will we set off?"

"When the oracle knows the right time. For now all we can do is wait here."

"Where is here?"

"Brazil."

Okay so now I sort of have an idea of where I am. I know who The Mother is. And now I also know that I am the key to ending this war. Well actually I lead the angels to the demon`s hideout. Then the angels kill The Mother, and then the war is over and all is good.

But Mariah said after The Demon Mother is killed, all the other demons will fall apart and die as well. What will happen to demons like Max? The demons who didn`t agree with the was in the first place. Will they die as well juste because they are demons?

"You must be getting bored in here Rei-Rei. Why don`t you come with me and me the others. THey`re all dieing to meet you!"

I nod. I have nothing better to do. Video games aren`t my thing and TV was getting boring. Plus I want to meet the other angels and get a look at this building. Maybe I`d see Kai again. I want to see if he`s okay too. I`m worried about him, those wings looked like they hurt!

...wait! What the hell am I thinking?

Anyway, Mariah and I left my room and went through the plain hallway. This time I could actually look around and feel comfortable walking. This time I wasn`t panicked or scared of being found and punished.

As we walked around the bend, the white was becoming colorful. Reds and oranges. Warm colors. I kept up with Mriah`s fast pase. This was a place I didn`t want to get lost in. It was full of people I didn`t know. I was hoping that the angels would accept me kindly like Mariah and Tyson had. Not cruelly like Kai had.

We were now walking down a narrow hall. Still painted warm walls. There was not one window in this facility, that I noticed. And we didn`t run into anyone, which calmed me. I was afraid to look and have an angel starring me down with hatred.

"Here we are Rei-Rei," Mariah chimed in, killing the occurred silence.

I looked at her and again I felt grateful that she was with me. For now I was a small teenager, and a confused one at that! I gulped and nodded.

We entered a large room. Everywhere you looked there where Angels! The room itself looked nothing than what I expected. Not fluffy cloud-like couches or paintings of Jesus and God. It was like a large living room. A gathering room. There where comfy looking couches everywhere. There was one large television tuned into cartoons for the younger angels. And oil paintings of old people up on the walls. It was definitely like a human`s living .

For a second I thought, and hoped, that the angels wouldn`t realize that Mariah and I walked in. Oh damn. They noticed. The room went quite, no voices. All conversations stopped. Only thing you could hear was the television. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked directly at me! No one looked at Mariah, juste me. I gulped nervously.

The silence seemed to last forever. It looked as if no one blinked or even breathed. Did they think I looked weird? I felt my stomach clench. Nervousness was taking over once again! Big surprise.

"Rei! I`m so glad your here!"

Tyson?

The angel hugged me out of no where. The nerves started to settle seeing my friend. I hugged him back and released him. I swallowed hard.

The I noticed Kai. Sitting on one of the couches. My stomach clenched again, partially with hop and partially with fear. My heart was beating hard and my head started to feel dizzy from the sudden feelings. He was looking at me with interest. But turned away quickly when he met my eyes. Was he blushing?

"Rei? You there buddy?"

"Tyson?"

He took my hand and dragged me away from Mariah and towards a couch. A few angels sat there. Smiling.

One was a female. Chocolate brown hair and the same colored eyes. Her skin was a sun-kissed tan. "This is Hilary," Tyson introduced. She smiled up at me. And I tried to smile back.

"And this is Bryan." He pointed to an older angel with lavender hair. He had the same expression as Kai. Cold and sort of heartless. The I-Don`t-Care attitude. His green eyes, narrowed eyeing me up and down. He looked as if he didn`t talk much.

"And finally this is Kenny. In other words the Oracle. He was the one who told us to find you!"

The boy was young and small. His eyes were not visible behind those large reflective glasses he wore. And on-top of his head was a mess of brown hair.

"Oh my God! I finally get to meet you!" It was the oracle. "I`m so excited that I finally get to meet you! Oh, you don`t understand how wonderful this is!"

"Kenny! Leave the boy alone. You going to scare him away," that was Hilary. And she was scanning me with lust filled eyes. That made my skin crawl.

"Oh! But Hilary! You have to at least have some interest towards the last remaining human! He will help us end the war."

"I`m interested in him, Kenny. But not in an end-of-the-war kind of way."

"That`s gross Hilary! I already told you he wouldn`t be interested! He already has his eyes on someone else!" Tyson exclaimed. I blushed. "Tyson!?" I mouthed.

But my words didn`t make it to him in time. Him and Hilary broke out arguing and screaming at each other._ Great, juste great!_

_

* * *

_

**Geirr: **_Okay so I want to inform y`all that I did a little research while working on this chapter. I re-read what I have up so chapters 1-3 and I noticed I use "I" too much. So I looked through a few of my books that are written in first-person and kinda learned from there. I know I still used "I" a lot of this chapter but I tried to not use it as much as I did in the chapters before. _

_I also might be uploading chapter more often, because I am putting my drawing commisions aside so I can get this done. So except another chapter sometime in the near NEAR future my friends!_

_Please review! I love reading reviews from y`all!_


	5. My Date

**Geirr:** _Yet another chapter! Chapter 5 in up! _

_I am on a ROLL I`m tellin yah. I`ve never written this much in a week, my hand hurts. But my mind keep belting out ideas that I have to write down before I forget them. This chapter by far has to be my favorite. I love how I wrote it out, and the ideas! _

_ENJOY!_

* * *

Meeting Tyson`s friends wasn`t as exciting as I thought. Tyson continued arguing with the female Hilary, who I think may have the hots for me. Gross! Kenny, the oracle, was talking on and on to me about the prophecy he saw where I`ll be leading all the angels to The Demon Mother to kill her and end the war. Right when the oracle stated talking, I shut him out, ignoring him. Bryan, thus far my favorite out of the group, didn`t even look at me and kept his mouth shut. The quiet one. This was one weird group of friends you`d never see together in a normal human high school. I sighed.

But I did figure out each o their powers. I already knew Tyson could go through walls. Kenny could see into the future and past, and predict massive events that will happen. Bryan could control on of the four elements, wind. And Hilary had the power to talk people to death. No! Juste kidding! She could become invisible and project shields to protect her and others.

Then I notice Kai, the angel I seem to have a crush on, leave the room.

I looked at the group around me. Hilary and Tyson..still arguing. Bryan studying an oil painting on the nearest wall. And then Kenny who was still talking to me (as if he didn`t figure out yet that I stopped listening a long time ago) and typing away on a little computer he called Dizzi.

I could leave now and follow Kai, right nows my perfect chance. They wouldn`t even know I was gone. A small smile graced my lips.

So without them noticing. I left and followed Kai as quietly as I could.

Man, this was so wrong of me. I felt like a stalker! Well technically I am being a stalker because I am following another person and I don`t want that person to know I`m following them.

Kai paused in his footsteps and I stopped as well, unsure whether I should turn around and run back to Tyson and the others and hope Kai didn`t see me. I was on the verge of panic!

But he didn`t turn around. Thank God! He juste shrugged and continued walking. When I knew I was a safe distance away I continued to follow him quietly. I let my trembling arms fall to my side. I didn`t even know my arms where clamped against my mouth and trembling!

I was feeling shaky. My gut was telling me I shouldn`t be here. But the rest of my body wouldn`t listen. Stubbornness.

The we finally came to a room and Kai disappeared into it. I waited a few minutes before approaching the closed door of what I think may be his bedroom. With a deep breath I gently tapped my knuckles against the metal door. Next thing I know the door is cracked a bit and a crimson eye was starring back at me.

"What do you want?" he said in a voice so stained, "and how did you find my room?"

My lips felt frozen as I heard the stinginess of his voice. My face went from hot to cold and then hot to cold again.

He opened the door a little wider now and I could see that he wasn`t wearing a shirt. He looked down at me, his face carefully blank.

"I-uh...Mariah told me where your room was," I managed to say. "And I juste wanted to see how you were feeling. I really didn`t mean to attack you like I did. I was scared."

He blew out a big puff of air as if he were holding it the whole time. He looked away from me and stared off into the distance. I felt hurt because it was like he didn`t even want to look at me. When he or I didn`t say anything else he opened the door all the way and gestered for me to come in. Okay, so he wants to talk to me, alone. Bit I can`t be alone with him! With him merely feet away from me, with no shirt! I`ll go insane...again!

I managed to not and go into the room, with him, alone. Great. I drew a deep breath and said "Thank you." He juste nodded, shutting the door and took a seat at a desk.

I then noticed them. Where his wings once were, two large parallel lines carved into his were scars. The scars looked like they were in the process of healing. But the scars still looked painful. I wanted to comfort him, but I also knew that the scars being there were my fault. The wings, and the scars were the after math of something that held such beauty.

I opened my mouth to tell him I was sorry. But he cut me off. Kai`s voice was beautiful!

"No need to apologize Rei. Didn`t mean to hurt me, that is bullshit. It takes more than a small surprise attack to hurt me. No way it can," he turned hand noticed that I was starring in horror at his scarred back. "It`s not as bad as it looks."

I clenched my teeth and then unclenched them. The clenched them again. No words came to mind because I knew he was lying. The scars were indeed painful. And he suffered from the agony by himself. I looked at him, not trying to hide the pain in my eyes, but I nodded anyways. This wasn`t my problem, and I could tell Kai didn`t want me to be concerned for him.

"So...there is another reason you cam Rei? I`m all ears," he said to my surprise.

My tembling got worse. I ached for him to be near me. I knew he was gay. But I couldn`t get the confidence to tell him how I felt. Plus what if he didn`t like me the same way. It could be possible. I bowed my head and gritted my teeth.

When I looked up he was smiling at me. His smile was warm that I could feel the heart of it against my tanned skin. I felt my cheeks start to get warm. Why couldn`t I talk to him? I laughed, trying to sound carefree, but I was sure it sounded totally fake. And of course Kai`s brown wrinkled in confusion.

"Rei? You okay?"

I couldn`t stop myself. It juste came out. I blurted- "I love you!"

I covered my face feeling all embaressed. My cheeks started to get warmer. Guilt washed over me.

I didn`t know he got up but I felt him caress the side of my face. I felt liek I was going to melt from his touch. The touch made me feel tingly. And thoughts raced again. I finally got the courage to look at him. We were staring into eachother`s eyes and I felt lost. The feeling was wonderful.

He was so handsome. His face was sculpted like a God`s. His well formed torso as well. It brought water to my mouth and goose flesh to my skin. I was juste getting up the nerve to move closer to him, to reach my lips to his when he moved away. He was still smiling though. Which still made me want to melt.

"So your hanging out with Tyson and his buds I see. How`s that going for you?" he took his seat at the desk.

"Oh, they`re fine I guess. They`re a weird bunch but all is good," I said. He juste smiled that small smile again. He had such a sexy smile.

"Oh," was all he said, before going back to work.

I still didn`t know how Kai felt for me. I told him how I felt. He did show interest towards me. Should I still hold on and try and get him for myself or juste give up? I laughed at myself mentally. What a stupid question! I`m still going to try and make him mine.

As if he could read my mind he turned around, eyes scanning me from head to toe. "Tomorrow I am heading out to the garden. It`s my turn to care for them. Would you like to come with me? I can show you the fish and the flowers there...that is if you want?"

Was he asking me on a date? My heart was flopping around my chest, like a fish out of water. I nodded. I was finding it so hard to speak.

"Okay. I`ll see you tomorrow around six in the morning, if you don`t mind getting up that early. And I`ll meet you at your room is that good?"

I nodded again feeling a knot form in my stomach.

Kai got up and opened the door. "I`ll see you then Rei."

"B-Bye," I managed to say before disappearing down the hall.

* * *

It took me a while but I found my way back to the gathering room. The clock near the television said that it was seven in the afternoon. Butterflies scattered though-out my stomach. Less that ten hours to go until my date with Kai! Should I tell Tyson?

"Rei! There you are! Were`d you disappear to!? We`ll have to put like a tracker collar on you or something!"

And speaking of the devil. "Hey Tyson." I say. "Sorry about that. I was trying to find the bathroom. I found it though!"

"Oh! That`s good. We`re about to go to the garden`s pond and splash around for a bit. Do you want to come with?"

I thought that over. Honestly I really wanted Kai to be the first one to take me to the garden. So I shook my head. "No thanks Tyson. I`m getting tired. I think I`ll go to bed early tonight if you don`t mind." I glanced at the rest of my friends, smiling. Hilary and Kenny smiled back. Bryan juste rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest.

"That`s fine. I`m sure your tired after today. You met a lot of people. I`ll show you around tomorrow for sure," and with that we hugged and he rushed off towards the doorway on the other side of the room.

And so I headed the way Mariah and I came in. A huge weight was lifted off my shoulders after talking to Kai and telling him how I truly felt. I let out a lungful of air. Relief! But now I needed to stay focused until I made it to my room. I couldn`t let my mind wonder because I could easily get lost in here.

The hallways were completely quiet. No one in sight. I felt partially relaxed yet partially nervous because I was alone. This one day has changed my world for good. I had friends, sort of. And I have a some-what date with Kai tomorrow morning in the garden. I had my own room too. It was like life changed for the better.

I drew a deep breath and then made my way through the plain white hallways. My room was close.

My room was juste how I left it. I was more exhausted than I though and so I crawled into my bed not bothering to change into pjs. With a sigh I rolled over onto my side and concentrated on the humming of the hallway lights outside my room`s door. It was calming for some reason.

I didn`t close my eyes instead they stared at the ceiling, Tomorrow was going to be wonderful. I could juste tell.

The thoughts of Kai rushed me. He was wonderful. They was he smelled, he smelled good. Like heat, fir. It`s hard to explain how Kai`s scent smelled to me. The best I could say was heat and spices. I felt flushed and short of breath each time I remembered his touch. His incredible crimson eyes, his deep sexy angelic voice.

I sighed and tried to relax. I need to go to sleep now, or else I`ll be the walking dead tomorrow with my date with Kai. I was finding it hard though to shut off my thoughts. Thinking how my date might turn out. Will it be good or bad?

I glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand. Already 8:30 pm. Time was going by fast. I closed my eyes and started counting sheep. What? It helps me sleep okay? Sheep after sheep the numbers I counted started to blur and I fell into a dream where I lay in Kai`s strong protective arms.

His large red wings hugged me. Pressing me closer to his warm body. And the wings blocked the cool breeze of the wind. I was warm.

But my flight was cut short as a blaring horn-like noise screamed in my dreams. Echoing and making Kai disappear in a puff of clouds/ I looked around trying to locate the cause of the noise.

My eyelids jerked open and I sat up relizing I was in my room now. I groaned hearing the alarm clock screaming at me. It was 5:30 am and only a half an hour until Kai will be here.

I made my way to the shared bathroom down the hall and splashed cold water onto my face. No one was up this early, thank God. I looked like a mess. Teeth were brushed and it took me forever to comb throught my long black hair.

Back in my bedroom I still felt tired but I had to get changed. Then minutes until Kai is here. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a simple black t-shirt. Nothing special, but then again we are going to a garden to weed and stuff.

Then that`s when I heard the knock. I opened the door and took a deep breath before meeting Kai`s eyes. "Morning," he said.

I smiled. "Morning to you too," I pushed a black strand of hair behind my ear. Usually my hair is tied back in a white binding. But today I simply pulled it back into a messy ponytail. "Sorry, my hair is a mess today."

"I think it looks fine," he pushed a warm mug into my hands. "I wasn`t sure if you liked coffee so I juste made you some hot chocolate. I hope you don`t mind."

I cupped the mug in my hands. It was nice and warm against my skin. And the smell of cocoa reach my nose, it smelled so heavenly. Delicious. "Hot chocolate is fine. Thank you very much."

He juste smiled his sexy smile as a your welcome. And he took hold of my hand. "You haven`t seen the garden yet, have you?"

Before answering I took a sip from the mug. The chocolate had a rich flavor, very creamy. And a hind of cinnamon, I think. It was the best hot chocolate I had ever tasted! "No, not yet."

"It`s the closest thing we have to outside in this place. Demons lurk every where around this facility, they juste can`t figure out how to get in. With the younger angels we want to be careful introducing them to the real world."

"Yah, Tyson told me you guys wouldn`t allow them to watch TV. Is that true?

"Yes, it is. Only cartoons for them. The News nowadays is always negative. And we don`t want them to be influenced by stuff like that."

I nodded and took another sip. "I understand." I didn`t really know if I would consider this a date. I looked at Kai.

As if he could feel my gaze he looked down at me and our eyes locked. Could he see how I felt, could he seem my emotions through my eyes. My heart thumped as I squeezed his hand.

"How`s your hot chocolate tasting?" he asked squeezing my hand back. This time I actually saw it. He was blushing.

"It`s delicious! The best I`ve ever had to be honest. Did you put cinnamon in it?"

"Yes I did. It`s what my mom used to put in my hot chocolate when I was younger." Nothing in his expression moved while he spoke. I stared at him for a long moment. Something happened to his mother. I turned away.

We walked in silence for quite a ways. I`d looked at him and he`d look away. And then he`d look at me and I would look away. That went on for a few minutes and man, was this garden ever so far away!

A shiver went down my spine as we entered a warm room. I didn`t feel comfortable in here, the air around me felt unnatural. I looked up and noticed a bunch of tall lanky plants and tree decorated with colorful flowers. They were exotic and gave off scents I have never smelled before.

I set the empty mug aside and cupped a large fully bloomed pink flower. The center started in a dark rich shade of purple and then it slowly faded out into a blushing pink. The smell it gave off was realizing, It smelled wild and yet so sweet. A beautiful rick looking, healthy flower it was. I was awe-struck at it`s beauty and the lovely aroma it gave off.

The whole greenhouse gave off lovely smells and aromas. The site was beautiful. This was like Paradise. But the only thing that really bothered me was the air. It didn`t mix with the air in the facility. But I juste shrugged it off. I didn`t want to put more stress on myself.

I stayed a while longer, juste marvelling at the beauty around me. How relaxing it felt. It was sure a walk here but I think I may come here more often.

Kai was off filling buckets with water. I saw him disappear behind what looked sort of like a pine tree. And then the sound of water filling the buckets reached me. I smiled.

This garden revealed to me a giant sea of wonders. I wanted to know the names of these plants and where the angels might have found them or maybe created them. I was one with nature in here and it felt amazing!

Kai returned carrying six buckets, filled to the rim with sparkling clean water from a spring. Man, he was strong. "Do you know how to water plants?" he asked me setting three of the buckets down near me.

I nodded and struggled to pick up one of the water-filled buckets. Oh my God! Was it heavy! I noticed out of the corner of my eye Kai laughing to himself.

A few hours passed us by we were about half way done watering the large garden. And Kai and I didn`t exchange a word to each other the whole time. It felt really strange.

"Hey Rei?"

"Yah?"

"About in the doctor`s room. When we first met, I`m sorry the way I acted. I know I can come off dangerous and mean looking. But I am truly not a bad person."

I started to laugh softly. "No need to apologize Kai. It`s totally fine."

He laughed in amusement. And that brought me pleasure. I loved his laugh. It was a laugh you couldn`t help but smile each time you heard it.

"Hey Kai? Your wings. Do they hurt when they appear?" I asked. I was curious and I really wanted to know.

Silence. That`s all I heard for the longest time. I got to my feet after watering a red plant that looked like an ear of corn. And I noticed him. Sitting on the mossy ground juste looking at his reflection in the remaining water of the bucket. "Kai?" I said his name coolly as I moved towards him carefully. I was starting to worry.

"Sorry Rei," he muttered, not taking his eyes off the water. "Yes, they do hurt. The feathers are died from the color of my blood. And you`ve seen how red they are." This time he looked at me. No smile. Yet no frown. His face was juste...blank.

Then I saw his face twist. With pain! I fells to my knees at his side, panicking, "Kai!" I scamred. "Kai!"

He covered my mouth with his hand and shook his head gritting his teeth. And then I knew what he was doing. Kai was growing his wings.

I tasted vile at the back of my throat. I wanted to scream and tell him to stop! I could see the red thick liquid covering the goldish-red feathers. And the arch of the wings growing higher and higher. I saw each feather grow, sleek and shining with his blood. I lost all senses in my body and I lunge towards him hold him tight against my chest not caring that his blood soaked my clothes and stained my skin.

"Kai! Stop this! You don`t have to show me! I don`t want to see you in this much pain." Tears streamed down my cheeks as I rocked back and forth still holding him against me. I cried and I couldn`t do anything else. I was choking with sobs. Couldn`t Kai see what he was doing to me? God damn it Kai!

I looked down at him. He was smiling now but I could still see traces of pain written across his face. Why? Why`d he do that?

"Don`t cry," he mused reaching up and wiping away a fallen tear with his thumb. "Don`t cry," he said again. "It only hurts when the wings tear the flesh. When the feathers grow I don`t feel it. Most of the pain lasts after the skin is broken."

I wanted to smack him, but I couldn`t get myself to do so. I didn`t want to hurt him. Put him in more pain. "Oh Kai," I moaned cradling his head in my arms. I was too surprised and horrified to say anything else.

I felt Kai relax in my arms. His hand, which still remained on my face, started to caress me softly and slowly. His red eyes starred up at my gold ones. And we both just sat there quiet. Not saying a word. We juste starred at each-other. I felt no emotions, my mind was blank. And I was sure Kai was feeling the same way too.

Before I could say anything he pulled my head down and kissed me. He kissed me! The kiss started slow but grew longer and hotter. His toungue met mine and I could taste the lingers of coffee throughout his mouth. His lips brushed against mine softly before kissing me back. Kai`s kiss grew hotter and I kissed him back hungrily.

We broke apart for a split second so Kai could shift me onto his lap so I was facing him. And the we continued where we left off. Lips to lips. Tongue to tongue. This felt so right! His hand caressed my face, his touch making my body both relaxed and excited, wanting more. I couldn`t stop myself. My hands roamed everywhere across his body. His hands were now doing the same.

I let out a moan that had the sensation of pleasure and desire. I couldn`t get enough of him. I wanted all of Kai. The need to explore and the sensation of our desires roared inside my head. All was good. All was wonderful. All was perfect.

"KAI!" a horrified scream echoed throughout the garden.

The kiss broke automatically leaving us both out of breath and gasping for air.

I was startled to see Bryan race around the corner. His face was panicked and angered. But when he saw us it went black. "Umm..."

I looked into Kai`s eyes hoping that the sick feeling in my now knotted stomach would go away. Bryan was still standing there with a look of disbelief, I covered my burning face with my hands. How embarrassing.

"What is it Bryan? You were interrupting something good." His voice was serious, not a hint of embarrassment followed. I felt him shift beneath my weight and before I knew it his arms and wings were around me protectively. Juste like in my dream!

Bryan nodded and continued. "A demon. A demon has found it`s way into the facility."

Kai`s arms stiffened around me.

* * *

**Geirr: **_FINALLY!! They are together. Damn Bryan juste had to come and ruin it all however. Poor Kai. Poor Rei...poor Bryan probably has his mind scared, it`s always the quiet ones who get hurt, eh? haha _

_I hope y`all are liking how this fanfic has turned out. And I want to inform you, yes this was suppose to be a novel I was writing with my own characters and stuff, but I have changed that. This will juste stay a fanfic. I don`t think I havethe practice to try and write a novel yet. So I`ll wait a while longer until then. So please ignore the info in the first chapter I gave y`all._

_Please review! Thank you!_

**

* * *

**


	6. My Choice

**Geirr: **_TA DAH!!! Yet another chapter...I really need to take a break honest to God, I have homework for online schooling. BUT I CAN`T STOP WRITING!!! IT`S ADDICTING!!! OMG! Must finish!_

_...I`m okay (no don`t believe me, I`m not)_

_ENJOY!!!_

* * *

Warning bells where ringing inside my head. Moments ago Kai and I were in the garden making out. (Yes! I did it! I`m so proud of myself.) But it didn`t last long because Bryan interrupted us. Giving the bad news. A demon had found it`s way into the facility.

Now I stood in Kai`s arms. With his blood red wings wrapped around me. Bryan stood in-front of us, barely blocking my view of the scene before us.

A tall muscular man stood in the center of the circle of angels with hiswhole hand clasped around the neck of a younger looking figure at his feet. A boy. The demon. The demon`s red forked tail was wrapped around his ankles nervously.

The demon looked up for a split second and I let out a yip of surprise. I should have recognized that mess of blond hair! It was the demon Max from the News Channel I saw the other day.

Kai heard my yip and his wings pressed me closer against his body. I fidgeted, trying to wriggle out of his grasp. It was no use, he had me good.

I was going to open my mouth and protest to say _let Max go, because I knew him._ But I didn`t know the kid to be honest. Never even met him in real life until this very moment.

"Rei. What`s wrong?"

I chewed my lip silently before looking at him with a fake smile. Oh! That didn`t go to well. He knows it`s fake. Damn!

"Rei tell me what`s wrong," his face grew more serious by the second. I should answer him, huh? It made my heart squeeze to see him so serious. But how could I hide anything from him now!

"He`s innocent Kai. The demon, his name is Max. He wouldn`t hurt a fly."

"And how do you know this?"

"I was watching the news yesterday. And it showed him and another demon. The other demon told him to kill the cameraman, but Max said no. He doesn`t like the war Kai. Juste as much as you all don`t."

His eyes shut and I think I saw a small hint of a smile. He drew a deep breath.

I looked at the man who had a hold of Max. I heard his name was Spencer. He was scary looking and towered everyone in the room. But I wasn`t scared of him!

_..._

Okay, never-mind. I was terrified of him. Hell! How can someone **NOT** be scared of the dude. He has like muscles on muscles. Look at him! He`s like a beast!

"Spencer let him go."

What! Do my ears deceive me! Astonished I shot a look at Kai.

"What are you talking about Kai? You out of all people would want this thing killed. Remember what they did to you mother? They killed her remember?" Spencer barkers. His grip around Max`s neck tightened and the boy started to choke.

I snapped...

I hurled myself out of Kai`s arms and wings without thinking, charging at Spencer. I grabbed for him, getting hold of his wrist with my left hand. I startled him catching him off balance in the process and pulled him towards me. I then slammed my free hand into his gut. Where he gasped for air.

Spencer doubled over releasing Max from his grasp. Max scurried to the nearest corner where he curled in on himself as if trying to make himself invisible from everyone else.

I was surprised to see that no one was watching the demon. But they were watching Spencer and I.

Oh! Right! Spencer! I almost forgot about hi-

There was a fist and the next thing I knew I was falling! I didn`t cry or scream as I hit the concrete solid floor. Juste a moan escaped as I jumped to my feet as if I wasn`t hit at all! I`m good that way you see!

I gave the big man a shove in the chest, hoping that he`d loose his balance again. But no use. He stood firm, fully erected. He looked at me, his face grim.

I didn`t cover my face as if I was giving up. Instead I stared back at him. My whole face telling him: _"Come on! Hit me with you best shot!"_ I knew I would regret this fight later. But it seemed like my body wanted to prove itself for some stupid reason.

Spencer walked towards me. Not pausing to think his actions through or look at anyone else in the room. I was the target. I pissed him off today. My heart started to speed up dangerously.

"How dare you put a hand on me you rat!" he bellowed. I smiled bitterly. HA! I`m such a devil. Whispers echoed from angel to angel in the room. They were wondering what the hell was wrong with this human?

Spencer rose before me, casting his shadow over my entire body. He looked mad. No! Cross that. He looked pissed. Great!

"Spencer knock it off! Leave him alone!"

Kai to the rescue!

"Shut up Kai! This worthless sack of flesh deserves what`s coming to him!"

Never-mind no Kai to the rescue...wait.

"Hey! That`s not nice. I have a name you know. It`s Rei. Rei Kon. And I`ll haveyou know I am not worthless. I will be helping end the Angel and Demon war. So I`d greatly appreciate it if you didn`t hurt me." That was my brain talking. My body on the other hand didn`t want to listen, it wanted to fight!

"Then you shouldn`t have interfered then. Because now I`m going to hurt you. Badly! No matter how much you mean to the rest of these angels," he got a hold of the from of my shirt and lifted me off the ground. I gulped. Oh shit!

"Let me go!" I screamed, but I was thrown against a near by wall. The pictures and shelves of books fell on my impact. And what do you know! They landed on me. My body could take it after a throw like that.

Max was starring at me with those empty blue eyes. He was shocked.

I managed to get to my feet and staggered backwards until my back met the wall. And there`s Spencer, right in-front of me. Too late for an apoligy now, huh?

"Spencer! Stop this now!" Kai cried.

Kai reached and grabbed hold of Spencer around the neck. He then hurled the larger man backwards and straight into a wall across the room. The wall didn`t stand a chance. It shattered like glass when it and Spencer made contact.

I fell back down to the ground trembling from the after math of what juste happened. The aches and pains across my body wanted to be noticed now. And I did notice them. Pain! Ooooh the agony!

I was scooped up into Kai`s arms carefully, so I wouldn`t get hurt anymore. I looked at Spencer`s fallen body where Kai had thrown him. He was still alive, breathing, but juste barely. He needed more medical attention than I did.

Kai quickly walked through the gathering room. The place was almost empty. The only ones there were the younger angels around the ages of ten. They looked very confused. I wouldn`t blame them!

We entered Kai`s room. The room was dark and I felt him wrap a warm blanket around me and laid me down on his bed. Kai laid with me. The smell of him calmed me and comforted me. I could feel the pain slowly drift away.

"Why did you do that?" that was Kai.

"I don`t know," I muttered wrapping the blanket around my head. "I don`t know," I repeated. I was drifting in the aftershock of the mess I created. I ruined a room. I made an enemy. And yet I save the demon`s life. What would happen to Max now?

"Don`t ever do that again, please," Kai asked quietly.

"Okay..."

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_Good sleep. Wonderful sleep._

_Sleep..._

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and a yawn escaped from my mouth. My body was sore all over and all I wanted to do all day was lay around and be lazy.

"You feeling better?"

The sound of his voice, a chill went through my body. And it brought along happiness too. I leaned over and gave Kai a kiss on the cheek. "I could be better, but I can manage."

Kai managed a smile. His wings were gone, I noticed that right away. Now he juste had healing scars.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded and kissed me on the forehead. His lips felt soft.

Then Max came into view. What had happened to him? Is he still alive? I had to ask Kai and so I did. "Where`s Max?"

"He`s fine. No one will kill him...yet that is."

"Well that`s better than what I expected. May I see him?" I know I said earlier that I wanted a lazy day. But Max was on my mind non-stop. I had to see if he was alright with my own eyes.

* * *

Kai and I walked into a familiar room. I recognized this room. The doctor`s room. And instead of me being the patient this time, it was Max. He looked scared but better than when I last saw him. I think they may have aloud him to take a shower.

Something in me broke as I stared at him. How could this be? Max looked even sadder than he did when I saw him on the News Channel. He looked miserable.

He noticed mine and Kai`s presence in the room. I watched his eyes move over my body and then over Kai`s. But his eyes came back to me. How innocent he was, curled up in a ball. It was quiet all around us. Nothing could be heard from the halls.

"Max? Can you talk to us please?" I asked in the most politest way possible.

He looked away, he heard the words but did not answer. I was not comfortable with this silence even before we came into this room. I should have expected this from the start however. Of course he wouldn`t talk to us. He was scared. And I`m sure seeing the fight I had with Spencer earlier this morning was not helping either. I tried to take a deep breath to calm myself but the demon looked at me again. His eyes this time were a flat base of blue. No pupils. Nothing.

Kai stepped in-front of me shielding me with his body. His muscles tense under his skin.

I saw Max`s eyes go back to normal and panic replaced his blank expression. "She`s coming. She`s coming," he started to mutter, rocking back and forth.

I shut my eyes and took three deep breaths.

"Who`s coming?" Kai demanded. His voice was strong but also very serious. But Max didn`t answer him, he was in a state of shock. Muttering over and over again: "She`s coming. She`s coming."

My head started aching. I knew who was coming and it scared the shit out of me. Scared me to the point were my body felt like it wasn`t even here with me. Like it was somewhere else and I was still standing here!

"He means The Demon Mother, Kai," I muttered clinging to his back trying to to keep myself from falling. The anxiety was too much for me. I wanted to cry.

But before Kai could react, Max interrupted. But he was different now. His face was blank once again and his eyes were pupiless. And then a strange womanly voice came out of his parted lips.

_**"Yes. You are right my human child. I am coming. I found my way into your little nest. And nothing will stop me. You, the last remaining human will be dead along with all you angel friend."**_

"How did you find your way in! You don`t even leave you palace?" Kai asked.

_**"Thanks to this child here."**_ She was indicating Max. She used him as a puppet! Telepathy! _**"He wanted to join the angels so bad. So I let him. And without him knowing I planted a tracker into his brain mentally. Now you have no where to run and no where to hide. I will find you and kill you all one by one."**_ And with a crackling laughter Max came back to normal. Tears forming in his eyes. "I`m so sorry. So very sorry! I didn`t know!"

He broke down in tears and I did too. What was I going to do? I wanted to die right then and there. This was terrible!

"Rei! Settle down. You`ll be okay we`ll keep you safe, I promise," Kai was holding tight to my hand. He turned to Max his face twisting with anger. "As for you-"

"No! Don`t Kai!" I cried.

"What? Why Rei? We must kill him or else that damn tracker will lead the Demon Mother right to here!"

"No," I said again, this time I looked into Kai`s crimson eyes. "She used him as a puppet. It`s not his fault. So I don`t think he should suffer for something I know he didn`t mean to do."

"Then what Rei? What are we going to do? We can`t evacuate and find someplace new. You heard her, there is no where to run or hide. We`re doomed unless we kill him right now!"

"No! Shut up Kai! We can do this. This is your chance to actually fight The Demon Mother. You can`t juste run and hide, because then your telling her that you are weak! And I know for a fact you don`t want her thinking that about you angels. So now is the time to stand your ground and fight!"

Kai opened his mouth but then shut it. I did notice he looked paler than normal. Was he that worried for my safely. Awww, how sweet. Oh great I`m off track again. I shook my head violently trying to clear the mindless thoughts. It worked.

"See! If you stop this now you won`t be as nervous and protective about me. I think this is what the oracle meant by me leading you to The Mother. Not leading you to her palace, but leading you in the right direction. Make you guys stop running. You have to fight now, it may be your last and final chance to save the Earth from the demon take over."

Okay! Well that`s my speech for the year! I`m done!

Kai didn`t say a word instead he ran his hand through my messy black uncombed hair. He then nodded in complete understanding.

I took a deep breath and tried my best to get myself together. I gave Kai a smile and knew it would make him feel better for the most part. I could feel myself leaning into him, and our lips met for a brief moment, before we were interrupted. Not by Max, who was still muttering to himself. But by Kenny, the Oracle.

He didn`t say anything at first. He was shocked to see Kai and I part from a kiss.

Man! It`s like I can not kiss my lovely Kai without being interrupted by something or someone. I didn`t know if I would scream in frustration or get pissed and yell at the poor kid. But I had to ignore the fact. Earth was at stake now and my make-out session with Kai can be put on hold. Sigh.

"I got a vision! Rei it`s time, lead us!" the oracle said after snapping out of shock.

"Too late already done." I said.

He looked at me puzzled, wanting an answer or better yet an explanation! I was about to open my mouth to explain, but Kai cut me off. I grumbled to myself, pouting. I couldn`t be center of attention.

"The Demon Mother is on her way. She found us. Tell Mariah to assemble the troops now. Get the children and elders to safety! And is Spencer out of his com a yet?" Kai ordered.

Coma!? Oh shit!

"Yes sir, I`ll get right on that. And no Spencer is not up yet," Kenny informed.

Oh shit! He`s not up? Yet?

"Get him secured with guards and make sure Rei and Max are with those same guards too."

Oh shit! Me in the same room as Spencer! Sirens started going off in my head. Bad idea! Bad idea! Oh wait...what did Kai juste say? Was he going to leave me to fight? Oh! Hell no! Hell no! No. No. No. He is not leaving my side and I am not leaving him.

"Yes sir!" Kenny saluted him. What the hell? Coronel Kai much!? I laughed mentally.

"No sir!" I shouted. Both Kai and Kenny looked at me with confusion. I turned to look at Kai, straight in the eyes. "I`m not leaving you Kai. Never! I will fight along side you and my friends. I will not leave and I will disobey you orders if you tell me other wise!"

I could tell from his face that he did not like my decision to fight. He`d rather see me somewhere safe. But you know what? Tough Cookies Kai! I`m stubborn. I won`t listen. I`ll do what I want to do. I`m a free human here. He can not tell me what to do. I have my rights! (Wait, do I?) Oh hell! What if I don`t? But I`m his lover and he should respect my choices. There! I`ll leave it at that!

"Rei, you don`t understand. This is a war. People are going to die."

"And what if your one of the people who dies! Am I to only suffer for the rest of my life thinking that your death is my fault. I would think over and over again- What if I was there to fight by his side? I could have prevented his death! Do you really want me to be like that Kai?"

"I`m not dead though my love."

"You say that now Kai! You say that now!" I could feel my emotions getting the better of me now. The tears were welling in my eyes. And I couldn`t fight them any longer. Now tears were pouring down my cheeks. I was being serious here!

"Kai! We must go now!" Kenny exclaimed.

Oh shove a cork in it kid! Can`t you see Kai and I are having our first fight!

"You can fight," Kai managed to mutter. "But..." he paused, still looking down at me. His lips touched mine before I could ask him to continues. When he pulled away I felt more relaxed. "Please be careful."

I nodded and slipped into his arms. Kai held me close and looked over his should to the oracle. "Gathering room...Now!"

* * *

The room was crammed with angels. I stood by Kai and Mariah by the TV. I wanted to see who I could find. Hopefully no one I knew personally. I don`t want my friends fighting in this war. But my jaw dropped. Tyson! And the others. Hilary and Bryan. What are they doing here? I wanted to cry again.

I was feeling shaky and confused. And a little sick to my stomach. Tyson`s eyes suddenly widened when he noticed me. And his smile grew larger. How can he smile at a time like this? He`s going to war in less than 24 hours!

"What are you doing here?" I asked them as they approached me. I looked my friend`s straight in the eyes.

"We`re getting ready for the war, what else?" Tyson told me, still smiling. Hilary and Bryan nodded in agreement.

I opened my mouth to protest, but I shut it quickly. I convinced Kai to let me fight but I knew I couldn`t tell my friends they couldn`t fight. Plus I knew how stubborn Tyson was and he was set on fighting today. I sighed.

"We`re ready to show those demonswho`s boss around here!" Tyson cheered thrusting his fist into the air above him.

I felt Kai touch my arm, and so I looked at him. He didn`t look happy nor sad. I had the same feeling, but I also felt like throwing up right now. I`m sure Kai has a stronger stomach than me. But I knew he was going to start his speech now and he wanted me to listen.

He turned and every conversation froze. Silence took over the room.

"Each of you..." he began. His eyes scanning everyone in the room. "Was born into this world with special abilities. Abilities that made you different from everyone around you." I noticed a lot of people nodding in agreement.

"But, with those abilities you also received responsibilities. A responsibility to protect those you care about and love." Kai`s arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me close to his side. My face started to heat up rapidly. "And so we were given the name Angels. Like Guardian Angels watching over one another. And right now we need to watch eachother`s backs for the time has come, to fight. We failed the humans. We couldn`t protect them. We were stupid for not answering their calls for help. And I feel bad about it. We do not deserve to be called angels after what we`ve done."

Everyone in the room looked at the ground. Bowing their heads as low as they possibly could. They were feeling sorry for what they did.

"But don`t looks so down!" Kai`s voice boomed so that everyone could hear him. Their heads looked up at him with respect. Kai was a great leader. "We will avenge them. Their deaths will never be forgotten. And I`ll make sure of that." Kai pounded a fist to his heart. Everyone could hear the impact it had made. "The prophecy has come true!" He looked down at me with a smile. I blushed. "And we have been lead in the right direction. To fight. To fight The Demon Mother and live freely once again! And no one will take it away from us, because we will not run away any longer! We will stand our ground and fight if we must!"

Cheers echoes through out the room. Arms and fists were raised into the air. Comments were exchanged.

"Now..." Kai grabbed everyone`s attention once again. The room went quiet. His face grew serious. "Some of you may die today. But your sacrifices will not be forgotten. You will be one of the many angels, one of the many heroes, the future angels will never forget. Your sacrifice is what will give them their freedom to leave their homes, to walk around in the outside world. Your sacrifice will make them proud to say that they are an angel. So tell me...do you think that that`s what`s worth dying for?"

Cheers where heard again but louder this time. And I looked to Kai. He was smiling, a true smile. Ear to ear! You could tell he was definetly proud of his people.

"Now. Are you ready to fight? To give it all you got? To reclaim what is rightfully ours?

Cheering again!

"Let`s go!" Kai boomed.

And the cheers sounded as everyone filed out of the gathering room and to their spots. It was truly amazing to see. But I couldn`t marvel at it. For Kai twirled me in his arms so that I was facing him, and he kissed me deep and passionately.

Tyson, Hilary, and Bryan whistled at us. "Go Rei! Go!" they cheered.

I smiled against Kai`s lips as I kissed him back with as much passion and desire as he did. I was truly happy to be here. No regrets.

* * *

I wasn`t sure what time it was. I don`t think anyone was sure for that matter. But everyone was hyped up on adrenaline. All excited to be in the war to change the future for the greater good.

Fighting is bad, I know. But like everything else it has it`s pros and cons. I was proud however that the angels are trying to stop the demons. But also I was sad because I knew for sure that lives were going to be lost forever. It could be Tyson or Bryan. Or even Kai...or maybe even me, because I was going to be a part of this fight. I may not have powerslike the others, but I`m definitly going to give it my all.

Tyson and Bryan were sparing right now. Training I guess.

With the power to control wind, Bryan tore boulders out of the earth and launched them in Tyson`s direction. They were big, jagged boulders I`ll tell you!

And usually people would jump out of the way when they saw huge objects, twice the size of their body, soaring through the air towards them. But not Tyson. Tyson didn`t move an inch as the boulders got ever closer to him.

Justeas you think it will be the end for poor Tyson. The boulders go right _through_ him. He had phased through the rocks, no problem!

The boulders on the other hand didn`t have a happy ending like Tyson. Instead they crashed into the rock wall behind him. The boulders broke apart into small, yet still deadly rocks. Shooting out like bullets, Hilary gasped seeing them fall towards a group of unprotected angels. She thought fast as she threw her arms in their direction and casting a transparent purple shield over the angel`s heads. Giving them protection from the rainfall of rocks.

When the panic was over Hilary shot a death glare in Bryan and Tyson`s direction. "What the hell you guys!?" she croaked. "Are you trying to kill us all before the demons get here!?"

Bryan and Tyson gave her a nervous smile and a "Sorry."

After that little incident, Hilary was being treated like a queen. And the two boys who caused the mess in the first place kept getting death glares from other angels...and Hilary. I smiled. Hey! It was funny for the most part.

I looked at Kai who was over near a guy who`s name was Steve. _(haha Steve the Angel)_ One moment Steve looked like a normal looking person. The next he had blades slicing out of his tanned skin. Nice powers, I guess.

Kai had his blood red wings folded rightly behind his well muscled back as he talked to Steve.

**BIIIRSH!**

My eyes grew wide. The next thing I knew I was starring at another person. Not Kai. It was a boy around my age however. His hair was a flaming red and combed back except for a few stands that fell in-front of his iced blue eyes. The eyes however looked excited for a fight. And then I noticed it. The white forked fail behind him.

"Demon!" I bellowed, launching myself forward in the demon`s exact directions. But then he disappeared right before my eyes! I was stunned and confused as Kai caught me before I made contact with the hard ground. I stared at Kai in horror!

"He`s a teleporter!" I muttered.

The demon returned but this time with two other demons by his side. The one I recognized from the TV, Emily. And then a smaller boy who had green hair and purple eyes. All three of them grinned devilishly as they looked directly at Kai and I.

"Tala? Is that the human?" Emily purred. The red head nodded. I`m guessing his name is Tala.

"Kevin!" Tala barked.

The smaller boy looked up, eyes big with curiosity. "Yes sir?"

Tala jerked his chin at Kai and I. "Kill the one with the wings. Emily you help him. I`ll take care of the human."

Kevin and Emily giggled. "Yes sir!"

It should have been no surprise Tala wanted to kill me himself. But what bugged me was where the rest of the army is. The Demon Mother couldn`t have sent juste these three to fight a whole army of angels!

Oh wait. I spoke to soon.

We all looked into the horizon. And there we saw them. Millions and millions of demons approaching us. Their army was much larger than ours. We`re in trouble here!

* * *

**Geirr: **_okay I think I may have made Rei a little too dramatic in this chapter...DAMN! But oh well, I like how it turned out otherwise. _

_**BIIIIRSH!!**_

_HAHA I think that is a funny word. I would have taken BAMF as the teleporting sound but Marvel beat me to it a loooong time ago and I don`t want to make it sound like I copied them. But still BIIIRSH sounds like a teleporting noise right? RIGHT!?_

_lol okay PLEASE REVIEW! I love reading reviews from you all!_


	7. My Loss

**THANK YOU: **chocolatexlover16, Kiki Ling, suzanne, midnightangel16, and BlckSapphire for your reviews! I greatly and truly appreciate it!

**Geirr: **_And here is yet another chapter. I had trouble with this one. I really suck at action scenes. So I hope this is okay , I know it`s a little fast as well and I am terribly sorry for that. I will try and work better._

_The point of view changes in this chapter, but it will go back to first person for the next chapter. I juste wanted to get everyone`s fighting seens done with and Rei couldn`t be at each one and tell you in first person _

**WARNING: KILLING, BLOOD, LANGUAGE, AND FIGHTING  
**_you`ve been warned..._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

Hundreds. No! Thousands. No! Millions. Yes! Millions and millions of them. The demons, marching their way towards us, the angels. Well except for me. I`m a human who got sucked into this big mess. Lucky me, huh?

The three demons in-front of us. Tala, Emily, and Kevin. They juste smirked. They knew what we were looking at in horror.

"Surprise!" Tala said, his voice sounding ever so cold.

SURPRISE MY ASS!!

Demons soared over our head`s laughing at us. Some of the demon`s had leather-like bat wings, some were feathered like Kai`s (but not as beautiful!) and some juste flew without the help of wings. Moments passed as demon after demon appeared. The war was merely seconds away. And then this once quite field will be home to the Angels versus Demons was. Blood was going to be spilled for sure. And lives were going to be lost.

Within an hour all was set. Angels stood up straight. Chests out and their faces showing no emotion. And then the demons, who stayed where they were but constantly moving. Too excited for the fight and terror they were about to unleash upon us.

I now stood facing the teleporter named Tala. He was my target and I was his. I had to time my moves precise because one moment the demon would be there and the next he`d be gone.

A stir among the demon army caught my attention from the teleporter. A woman emerged from the demon`s side. She was attractive for a women I say. She looked a lot like Max, except that she was older and had boobs (heehee boobies!) and she was a women, not a man.

And then it hit me. She was The Demon Mother! I could tell now from the demon`s around her. They respected her deeply.

And at her command the line of demons advanced quickly! And the angels followed.

* * *

The charging demons chose their victims and lept upon them. Using all their strength and power to kill their enemies. Some succeeded, yet some had failed and lost their lives. The angels were fighting back with the same amounts of strength and power. They weren`t going to go down without a fight!

* * *

Kai`s eyes shifted from the demons Emily and Kevin. He had no idea what their power was, or if they had a weakness.

"Aww don`t look so stressed out sugar," Emily purred as she got down on all fours.

Kai watched in disbelief as Emily`s body mutated before his eyes. Her skin crawled as if something under it was moving. Or better yet relocating itself. Orange fur sprouted from her porses, and her body started to change shape and size.

Now Kai was facing off against a full grown female Bengal tiger. She bared massive white fangs, as if she was eyeing Kai as her next meal. Actually he probably was going to be her next meal.

_Great so she`s a shape-shifter. Wonderful_! Kai thought as he stood into a fighting stance with his blood red wings tucked tightly behind him.

Then the angel noticed the demon Kevin. He completely forgot about the kid because the midget only stood up to Kai`s waist. It was easy to miss him when you have a Bengal tiger starring you down like you were fresh grilled shrimp off the barbie. But now Kai noticed as the sun`s light rays now reflected off the demon`s diamond covered skin.

* * *

Rei was thrown against the wall of rock. Tala had got ahold of the human! Teleported about half a mile across the battlefield and then chucked him into a wall.

Rei`s body protested in pain that he couldn`t take anymore. Enough was enough!

**_BIIIRSH!_**

Now Tala was in a crouch right in-front of the human. A smile glewed on his face he was liking this.

"Aww...Are you done playing now? You humans are no fun at all!"

Rei grew furious as he swung his arm towards the teleport`s head. Attempting to rake his semi-sharp nails into the other boy`s skin. But Tala saw the move coming and displaced himself a few fee away, laughing his head off. "Missed me!" he sang. Rei growled, pissed off.

"Okay...I should have expected this," Rei muttered to himself as he staggered to stand upright. Starring down the laughing demon before him.

* * *

Tyson sighed. He was being lazy as a demon shot black lasers out of his fingertips at him. But the attacks didn`t touch Tyson. Better yet they actually went _through_ him.

"You know," he looked at the demon, his eyes all droopy as if he was about to crash and fall asleep. "I actually thought being in this war would be a thrilling adventure to experience...but, I find it really boring," He cocked and eyebrow at the black laser demon who was looking furious that his lasers couldn`t hurt the boy.

"Then get off you lazy ass and fight then!" The demon commanded throwing yet another laser. And that same laser went right though Tyson. Again!

"Fine!" Tyson bellowed. He picked up a rock and threw it at the demon. It missed of course. The demon hesitated in confusion, thinking; _What the fuck?_

But that hesitation was all Tyson needed to finish this simple fight. He readied himself before launching at the demon! He put all his strengh into the heel of his foot as he drove it into the demon`s face!

Right in the kisser!

_Oh, but it`s not over yet!_As the demon collapsed, out cold, Tyson phased half of the laser demon`s body into the solid ground below. When Tyson released him, the demon screamed as blood spurted out of his mouth. The demons bottom half of his body rematerialized into the solid ground. His eyes rolled up into his skull, his mouth stained with leaking blood. His upper half of his body collapsed onto the ground, dead.

Tyson dusted the dirt off his jeans and smiled down at his finished work. One down! A million more to go. And so he went off to choose his next victim.

* * *

Bryan and Hilary stood back to back as the demons circled in on them. Working together Hillary offered a protection to the two of them with her transparent shield. Bryan sent wind attacks that cut most of the demon`s in halves. The two gave each-other a thumbs up. All was going well so far.

* * *

Kevin now laid in a puddle of his own blood. Emily was back in her true form, panting and feeling exhausted. The flight with the angel Kai wasn`t as easy as she thought. It was hard. Kevin was dead. And she would be as well soon enough.

She stood to her feet slowly ignoring her bodies protests. She grew up and was trained to not feel pain. But she was feeling it. And the damn feeling was slowing her down.

Emily could feel her body slowly repairing itself. Her arms and legs tingled and sometimes they felt as if they weren`t even there. So it caused her to stagger in different directions. The demon closed her eyes and opened them trying to focus on the man before her. Kai. But she was seeing doubles of him which was causing her to panic slightly.

This is bad, she thought.

She looked at Kai and a smile graced her round face. Emily knew she would die today but she had hope that the demons wouldn`t fail and win this war. Her sacrifice was no big deal to her as long as her side won the war in the end.

Kai stepped before her. No sign of emotion for her what so ever. He was going to end her life here and now. He held no mercy for her. And she didn`t ask for mercy. Kai held up his arm, his muscles moving beneath the pale skin.

And suddenly Emily was airborne. She landed head first into the ground. The impact made a loud crunching noise. The body of Emily laid there motionless and blood dripped out of the gash in her head.

Kai didn`t say a word and his expression still stayed emotionless. He looked in Rei`s direction. Fei was facing off the demon teleporter Tala. The human had somehow acquired small swords that he held in each hand.

Rei took a step forward towards Tala and sliced at him. But the demon teleported again and all he sliced was the air infront of him. With a growl Rei turned around and was punched in the side of the face. Tala laughed, disappearing again.

Rei stumbled back from the hit. He thrusted the sword in the direction the punch had came but he connected with nothing. He growled again. This was starting to really piss him off.

"Are you tired again? Should we take a break? Or you can give up now and I will make your death as quick as possible." Tala asked amused.

"Never!" the human barked.

Rei lundged forward catching the demon off guard. The human wasn`t as weak as they thought he was. Rei let the forward motion of his jump take him to Tala. He brace himself for the impact. The blade of the sword caught Tala below the throat. Tala gasped as blood seeped out of the corner of his mouth. His eyes were wide with shock.

"Not bad," the demon managed to say around a mouth full of blood.

The light in Tala`s eyes died out, and his body leaned forward motionless against Rei`s own body. Rei juste pushed the body to the ground.

"You did it!" Kai said. He wiped the blood away from Rei`s cracked lip. Rei had defeated a demon. Kai was surprised. He would have never believed it before this very moment. "You did it," he repeated again still amazed.

Rei smiled, spinning the swords like a master swordsman. "Oh I guess those lessons really did pay off. I always thought my dad was stupid for signing me up to fight with swords. Because I honestly thought I would never use them in my life," Rei laughed.

**_"Ah...don`t think this was is over yet my human child. It has barely juste begun."_**

Kai and Rei looked to see The Demon Mother standing yards away from them. With a devilish smile on her face.

* * *

Tyson laughed and laughed as he ran through the battle field with not a scratch on him. Every attack the demons threw at him were useless against his ability to phased through things.

"Oooooh! This looks important!" Tyson exclaimed as he reached into a demon`s body and pulled out what looked like a heart. The throbbing organ pulsed a few times before dying in the angel`s hand. "Do you want this back sir?" he looked at the demon who now laid motionless on the ground. Tyson smiled. "Oh! I guess it was important after all!" He dropped the heart onto it`s dead owner and took off towards the other demons.

He ran from demon to demon. Phasing through their bodies grabbing whatever looks important. Hearts, lungs, brains, and spines. Whatever!

After a few demon, Tyson now cradled a bunch of dying organs in his arms. He was proud at his success, in killing so many demons.

"I must tell Hilary!" he chimed as he made his way towards the transparent purple dome ahead.

Demons tried to stop him. But all the dragon did was laugh in their faces and rob them of a vital organ.

"Hey Hilary! How`s it going!" Tyson asked the brunette as he phased into her protective dome.

Hilary grumbled not looking at their new visitor. She was really glad however that the demons didn`t have a phaser on their side. Because her dome wouldn`t be able to protect them from a phaser.

"How`s it going? My ass Tyso- WHAT THE HELL IS IN YOUR ARMS!!?!?!?!" Hilary screeched in horror. Tyson shrugged dropping the dead organs to the dirt ground.

"How many have you killed Bry?" Tyson asked looking up at the angel who was using the power of wind to levitate himself and slice demons on the other side of the dome in half.

"A few hundred. You?"

"A lot more than you that`s for sure!"

Both boys laughed.

Hilary looked at the two boys in disgust. The smell of the organs near her feet was revolting. She wanted to gag, it was that bad! "Tyson!" She screamed.

Tyson and Bryan`s conversation was put to a hault. "Yah Hil?" the phaser asked.

"Can you please! Pretty please! Take care of these damn organs? Seriously, the smell makes me want to puke!"

"Fine then. Juste quick complaining and stop being such a sourpuss. Your ruining all the fun here!"

"How can a war like this be fun Tyson?" She put her hands on her hips which caused her shielded dome to disappear. Hilary didn`t realize that though.

"Uh...Hilary?" Bryan mentioned.

But the girl ignored him. "I am not a sourpuss for your information! I don`t think a was should be fun and games. Lives are at stake and we shouldn`t bet on people`s lives like you are doing now!"

"I didn`t say I play with people`s lives Hilary! How can you assume that!" Tyson crossed his arms and turned away from the girl. "Only demon`s lives."

The demons on the other hand noticed the protective dome was dome and they knew that that`d be their chance to attack and kill the three defensless angels.

Bryan looked left then right. Demons were coming in from all side. And yet Tyson and Hilary continued to argue with one another. As if they couldn`t see the many demons advancing onto them!

"Hey guys! Will you shut up already!" Bryan barked in their direction before turning his attention back to the demons.

"Gah! Bryan shut up. Can`t you see Tyson and I are trying to solve a problem here!" Hilary snapped.

"Well there`s a problem happening around us right now. Right at this fucking moment! So you shut the hell up, both of you and fight!" Bryan yelled grabbing hold of Hilar`s shoulders and shaking her.

"Bryan! What the hell?" And then she noticed what Bryan was trying to say. Her dome was gone and now the demons could attack them.

"Okay now that you see the problem Hilary. You need to make another dome and fas-" Bryan`s face froze. His mouth shaped like an "O" and his eyes wide with shock.

"Bryan?" she cocked and eyebrow at Bryan`s sudden silence.

"Get to safety," Bryan commanded in a hoarse voice. He sounded as if he was in pain.

"But why?" Hilary asked still confused.

"That`s why!" Tyson said with utter terror and pointed at the other boy`s stomach. Hilary followed Tyson`s find and gasped in horror. Tears begand to fall as she say what made Bryan suddenly stop talking. Right in the center of his chest, a sharp stake stood out. Behind Bryan was a demon who`s skin was like tree`s bark and instead of hands they were replaced by two giant wooden stakes.

Hilary wanted to scream blood hell. But she couldn`t find her voice. Bryan pushed her away with the last strength her had before falling to the ground, dead.

"Oh no...it`s all my fault," she turned invisible and went off to find help.

Tyson eyed Bryan`s murderer. The demon laughed as he stabbed at Bryan`s body repeatedly. Ticking off the dragon even more!

"You fucking bastard! I`ll kill you and send you straight to Hell!" Tyson cried.

"What are you going to do about it kid?"

"This!" And Tyson phased into the demon. The tree-skinned demon twitched a few times before Tyson came out. "What`d you do to me you damn angel!" he exclaimed, panic written across his face.

"Well. I put your heart were your brain is suppose to be. And you brain were you heart is suppose to be. So yah, any minute now you should be dead," Tyson watched as the demon fell to the ground.

* * *

Hilary collapsed to her knees becoming visible in the process. Kai and Rei stood before her, worried of what made the teen cry.

"Hilary!" Rei said as he fell to his knees before his friend. He brought her into his arms and held her tight.

The Demon Mother smirked. **_"I`ll wait."_**Her smile was evil. She had an idea of what was causing Hilary to weep like this.

"Hilary?" Rei held her close. "What has happened?"

"It`s Bryan!" She choked on her sobs. "He`s dead! He`s dead Rei!"

Rei felt tears come to his eyes. _Bryan...No..._

"It was all my fault! I dropped the shield. I was fighting with Tyson! Bryan tried to warn us...but....b-but-" She broke down into tears again. Unable to control her emotions any longer. The war was taking a toll on her. The war had taken on her her best friends. And she was blaming herself for his death.

"It`s okay Hil. Everything will be alright. You didn`t kill Bryan. You didn`t! So stop trying to convince yourself you did because that is so not true! He didn`t die for nothing. So let`s end this war and win. So that Bryan can be proud for us," Rei said releasing Hilary from his hug.

"Your right," said Hilary. She sniffed a few times before looking at Rei. Her face had red streaks that stained her cheeks and her brown eyes were glazed with tears. "I shouldn`t let him down."

A soft clapping was heard and the small group turned their attention to The Demon Mother. She was smiling. The expression on The Mother`s face angered Rei greatly. How much Rei juste wanted to kill the women for ever starting this childish right.

"How dare you! You son of a bitch! I`m going to kill you! I swear on my life I will!" Rei shouted at the top of his lungs to The Demon Mother. He was being serious. He wanted to kill her.

_**"Those are fighting words sweetheart. Are you willing to back them up?"**_The smiled didn`t leave her face as she eyed Rei devilishly.

Rei got to his feet and without pausing to think things through. _He attacked!_

_

* * *

_

**Geirr: **_BAM!! What`ll happen next, eh? _

_I had my brother read this chapter before I typed it up. He said I should be in a mental ward because of Tyson`s action. HAHAHA!! I had so much fun with Tyson`s fighting though, I really enjoyed the ideas. Even though they are sooooo mess up in the head haha._

_And as I said earlier the next chapter will go back to first person. Rei`s Point of view. _

_**Please review**! I really like your comments and I truly want to know if I should finish_


	8. My Pains

**Geirr: **_The next chapter. It is almost done! This fic is almost complete and I am very happy at how fic has turned out. _

_ENJOY!_

* * *

This happened so very fast. Bryan was dead. Hilary was in tears. The war between the angels and the demons was on!

I, on the other hand was attacking The Demon Mother. The two swords gripped in both my hands. This could be easy. One swipe of one sword and her head will fall off and then I`ll win.

But this seemed too easy. Way too easy. Why was she juste standing there, and smiling at that matter.

I growled at myself, pulling the swords to my side. She had something planned. So instead of attacking with the swords, I used martial arts instead.

But something wasn`t right, because suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. But hell! What can I do? I`ve jumped through the air and now was flying towards The Demon Mother. I couldn`t stop even if my life depended on it. Which it kind of did.

The Mother smiled and suddenly bullets fired at me!

The bullets tipped out towards me and I tried my best to dodge them. I bent my body and I even hit a few away with my swords. The adrenaline can make you do amazing things sometimes. It was amazing!

But I couldn`t dodge all of them! There were too many bullets. The bullets hit the dirt, some hit angels, and even defenceless demons that were around me. Thankfully I was able to see that my friends were unharmed. But then I felt it. Pain shot through my arm, a pain that made me scream. I felt two bullets hit my arm. And then I hit the ground screaming in pain.

The bullets continued to fire in my direction. I let out a yell and a scream of fury as I tried rolling away putting distance between my body and the moving bullets. That worked. The bullets missed me and stopped firing.

I hugged at the ground at which I laid, trying to ignore the bullet pains in my arm. I wanted to scream again, so bad. I screwed up and lost my swords in the process. So now I lay here, injured and weaponless. Great!

The Mother approached my still body. She was smiling of course. Not surprising.

**_"Ready to give up young one?"_**

I spat blood towards her feet and laughed bitterly before meeting eye to eye with her. "Never."

She shrugged and threw her arms up into the air. **_"Suit yourself them deary!"_**

An endless series of electro-filled jolts hit my body. It rammed into my body causing me to twist and turn violently.

I felt my blood inside me grow warmer and warmer by the second as my body was being friend from the inside out. I wanted to scream again, but I juste couldn`t find the strength to.

Where did those bullets come from? Where did this electricity come from? It was crazy! Insane! Could she have more than one power to comand!?

The lightning stopped suddenly. OH! Thank God! Wait...What the hell? I noticed right then that my body didn`t obey my commands! My body recoiled. Curling in on itself and then out. I was trembling from reflexively spasming from The Mother`s attacks.

I wanted to get up. I wanted to continue. But my body still wouldn`t obey. This was really pissing me off.

I was able to grab at my wounded arm and put pressure onto it. The bullets were still in there. I had to get them out soon before an irritation occured.

"Rei!"

"Kai..." I mumbled looking in the direction of his voice. And then I saw him and the beautiful red wings of his. Why is he crying? Oh my God! Kai is crying! Aww...he`s so beautiful. But still, why is he crying?

Damn! Wait!

I remember! I was shot and nearly electrocuted to death! How could I forget that? I think I may be loosing it! Oh shit!

"Rei! Rei!" I was now in Kai`s arms, blood everywhere. "Tyson get over here! I need you help! Hilary can you take care of The Mother for a while! I`ll help in a minutes!"

I noticed Tyson dropped what looked like hearts and other organs. What the hell was that guy up to?

Hilary made her way towards The Demon Mother, blocking bullets and lightening bolts. Hilary even put a defensive dome over Tyson, Kai, and I. How would she be able to fight The Demon Mother when she had only defensive powers. I was worried for her.

My attention though quickly moved to Kai and Tyson.

Kai pointed to the two bullet holes in my arm, they were both seeping out great amounts of blood. "I need you to retrieve the two bullets before this situation gets worse. Can you do that?" Kai asked.

Tyson nodded rolling up his sleeves. I got the idea of what Tyson was about to do. He was going to phase the bullets out of my body.

"Hold still buddy. I promise you that you won`t feel a thing juste please don`t move so I don`t grab something other than the bullets," Tyson indicated.

I nodded painfully. I noticed Kai was gone, he went to help Hilary fight The Mother.

I didn`t feel a thing as Tyson fingered his way into my wounded body. He was right, I didn`t feel a thing. It felt tingly but nothing more.

Tyson had retrieved one of the two bullets. The one nearest to my shoulder and then he reached into the one midway down my arm. The tingly feeling came once again but this time I knew Tyson had grabbed the bullet. Nex thing I knew Tyson dropped the bloody bullet next to the other one.

The same pain still coarsed through my wounded arm. But that was from the damaged tissue and muscle. The bleeding was slowing down however and that made me feel some-what better.

"Good job buddy! The bullets are gone out of your body! I bet you happy about that, huh?" Tyson reached to my head and phased his in. "Don`t worry Rei. I`m juste going to try and make your wounds heal faster. You might feel a little sing but that`s it. Nothing else."

And I did feel a sting. It juste felt like a bee sting.

I felt skin mend to skin. And muscle to soft tissue fixed itself slowly. I smiled as I could feel my strength coming back to me. It felt great. "Thank Tyson," I managed to say still in a little pain here and there.

Tyson smiled down at me retrieving his hand from my body. He then helped me into a sit up and I felt no pain at all. "No problem buddy!"

I looked at the direction of The Mother. Hilary put up shields around Kai so the unknown bullets wouldn`t touch him.

Kai on the other hand was heading right at The Mother. And she saw him coming! He moved faster and faster, throwing punches (That held tons of strength behind them.) into The Demon Mother`s vital spots. She seemed in pain for sure. And I thought my lovely Kai would end this fight soon.

But punch after punch. I noticed The Mother was rolling with each of Kai`s strikes. She moved like water! This wasn`t making out lives any easier.

I rolled to my feet. I had to help Kai. Because after every hit he grew even more tired. Did he know his punches weren`t effecting her? A new strategy was needed and fast!

The swords! I retrieved them before heading into the right again. I swear my stubbornness is going to be the death of me!

I held the swords close to my torse. Calculating my moves carefully but quickly. I had to move fast and soon or it may be too late. For everyone! I held the swords tight so therefore they wouldn`t be knocked out easily. That would be bad to loose my weapons.

I started pinwheeling my arms so it looked like a wall of blades were in-front of me. Those took care of the bizarre bullets. I wasn`t hit once! I felt more energetic!

The sword`s blades were stronger than the average metal. That was good. So the blades wouldn`t break in half from the bullet`s force.

The Demon Mother noticed my presence but it was too late for her to do anything to defend herself.

I stepped forward bringing the sword`s blade down onto her arm. Blood sprayed across my face and upper torso. It stained my striking blade with the dark red.

Then I saw it. I`d cut her arm off. Sliced perfectly. I was so proud of myself. The bullets and lightning suddenly stopped as she starred at me wide-eyed. She couldn`t believe it!

The Demon Mother looked down at her fallen arm. It didn`t move. She was speechless at what juste happened. A mere human had cut her arm clean off her body. And she juste starred at me wondering why she hadn`t sensed me coming. Was I imune to her telepathy maybe?

"How could you?" She muttered. She looked as if she couldn`t get her words if it was hard for her to speak English.

I smiled bitterly up at her getting my swords ready for another attack. But this time I knew it wasn`t going to be as easy because she knew I was there and she also knew I was going to attack. But what would she attack with? The bullets? Lightning? Or maybe hand to hand combat?

I noticed Kai watching me out of the corner of my eye. He looked surprised. Was it because I was up and moving again without a scratch one me? Or was it because I juste cut off the most powerful demon of all time`s arm?

...

I think it`s the second one. Yah, most definitely the second one.

Kai shook his head ciolently before coming back to reality. And then he flew down to me, scooping me up and flying away from the scene. The look on my face...I was dumb founded!

"What the hell Kai? Go back!" I demanded struggling in his tight hold. "Why are you flying me away?"

"Because you cut her arm off. So I have to take you somewhere safe and far away."

Now I was confused. And some-what offended. "What the hell? No! Kai take me back there right now! How the hell are we suppose to kill her and end this war when you tell me we can`t even hurt her! Do you see where I`m coming at?"

"Yes Rei. I understand totally. But I got to get you away so she doesn`t hurt you again or even kill you!"

Ooooh! I wanted to smack him. Smack him hard! "See! Here you go again. What`ll happen if Hilary or even Tyson cut The Demon Mother`s other arm off. Are you going to fly them away to safety too-"

"Rei but I-"

"Shut up Kai! Let me God damn finish what I was saying! Juste because I`m your boyfriend doesn`t mean you can give me special treatment! Hell Kai! I`m not even an angel. You`d rather put my special needs ahead of your own people? You own friends? Your own family!?" My golden eyes were hard. I truly cared for Kai. I did.

"Jeez. Are you PMSing or something?" Kai muttered under his breath.

My eyes widened in surprise at his sudden comment. "I`m not a girl for your information you dolt!" Now I`m really really really wanting to his the angel, no matter how much he loved him.

"I love you."

I looked into Kai`s crimson eyes, narrowing my own. Damn! Why did I love him so much. "I love you too...now take us back so we can finish the job!" I demanded. He nodded and did as he was told, no argument came up on the way back to the field.

Actually, Kai and I didn`t even talk. Not one word was exchanged between us. Was that a good thing or a bad thing maybe? I shrugged it off as I saw are destination up ahead.

The Demon Mother still only had one arm. And Tyson and Hilary were still alive, fighting the best they could.

But something was different about the whole scene. Well actually not something, but someone. No one was dead. But there was an addiction to one of the teams.

I watched as a blur ran from The Demon Mother and running all over the place. A speeder, was the first thing that came to mind.

I watched the yellow and red speeder streak his way to The Mother and it looked like it hit her multiple times.

Max?

The speeder was indeed Max. The rouge demon. I could recognize that headful of blond hair anyday.

And for the first time Max looked up at Kai and I and a proud smile stretched across his face. He was proud to be fighting on out side.

I smiled down at him. He looked happy to see me. And I was happy to see him.

Kai and I made it to the ground safely. I loved my angel so much! My fingertips trailed up to his neck. I turned Kai`s face to look at me and I touched my lips to his. So soft.

"Your Rei right? The human?"

I pulled away from Kai and turned to see Max speed up to us. He was still smiling. He looked so much younger when he smiled, his large blue eyes glittered with happiness.

"Yes. That`s me. Hell Max. It`s good to see you smile now."

"I`m sorry about earlier. I was scared. And I juste couldn`t seem to find my voice. And again I am sorry for leading her-," he jerked his chin in The Mother`s direction. "-here. But I`m willing to fight on your side. I want freedom."

I patted Max on the shoulder, smiling. "Of course you can." I saw Kai scowl at me out of the corner of my eye. But I had to ignore my love`s reaction, because right now Earth was at stake. And if Max is willing to help us. Then he can. The more people we have on out side the greater advantage. There is better strength in numbers. Or so that`s what I think.

We now have a flyer, my wonderful boyfriend, Kai. A phaser, my best friend, Tyson. The shielder, my friend, Hilary. And new to our team, the speeder, the rouge demon, Max. And me, the human, Rei.

Oh yah! We definetly are a great team! Don`t you think?

* * *

And here we are! Yet again! Fighting face to face with the evil Demon Mother. We could defeat her! I had faith. And my team did did too, I could tell by the expressions on their faces.

Max has informed us more of The Demon Mother`s power. We know she has telepathy. She also has the ability to manipulate weapons. The bullets were shot out like they would be from any gun. But she was able to launch them without the gun. The lightning was like from tasers. And I have experienced both the bullets and the tasers.

And now the power we are facing is like a laser gun. The beam of the laser was a neon pinkish color. And the beams cut right through the solid rocks. It was unbelievable.

I saw a laser slam into Kai but his wings covered his body blocked the laser. The laser bounced right off and hit The Demon Mother. She let out a horrified screech that echoed in my head giving me bad thoughts of almost everything!

I took a deep breath and looked at Kai to make sure he was in one piece. And he was. Thank God. I exhaled the lungful of aire I held in.

My turn. I retrieved my two swords and leaped towards The Demon Mother`s direction. She notice me. Damn it!

She threw her fist in my direction, because I was too close for any weapon to impact me. However, I rolled with her hit and dropped to the ground like a cat. Landing into a crouch. A growl escaped my mouth. This angered me.

I looked around us. The war was still going on. The bodies of demons and angels lay motionless. It was really sad to see. And I could tell many were hurt by the losses. Except for The Demon Mother. She looked as if she didn`t give a damn of who died. She juste wanted to kill me and all the angels.

This war was useless. I could tell no one would win at this rate. All demons and all angels would die soon.

* * *

**Geirr: **_Oh yes it has not finished yet! The Demon Mother is still alive. And Max is back in action (actually he never WAS in action to begin with). But what`ll happy next? Who`ll kill The Demon Mother? Take you guesses if you want haha_

_Also check out the new story I will be working on `See Right Through You` it is another KaiXRei. _

_REVIEW PLEASE!_


	9. My Winning

**THANK YOU:Chaseha-Wing, KikiLing, and suzanne for your reviews. I greatly appreciate it!**

**Geirr: **_I finally found my notebook with `Feathers` in it! And I am happy proud to say that this is..._

_THE LAST CHAPTER! (throws confetti)_

**WARNING:LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, YAOI (BoyxBoy), DEATH**

_ENJOY!_

* * *

And here we are again. The war continues. I had successfully cut off the Demon Mother`s arm. However she is still at large. We have no idea how to defeat her!

I was close to the Demon Mother. Juste an arm length away to say the least. It was hard for her to defend herself because she juste had one arm. So that was her downfall here, but she didn`t seem to slow down. So bullets continued to fire but it was easier for me to dodge those. I was getting used to her attacks quickly.

"How the hell do I kill you!" I screamed into the woman`s face. She juste gave me a smile. She was teasing.

She turned to her side and swung her only arm at me, raking her sharp nails across my chest. The Mother`s nails got a hold of the fabric of my t-shirt. She tore the front off like a bear`s claw would do.

I summer-salted backwards landing into a low crouch. My hand flew to my now exposed chest. I felt blood trickle between my spread fingers. She damaged the skin. I quickly looked down and before my eyes, I saw the four jagged lines, blood caked around them, heal before my eyes.

My finger ran over the paled lines. No more cuts. Juste leftover blood from the attack.

I noticed the Demon Mother looking wide-eyes at my exposed and now healed chest. So she saw it too. I wasn`t going crazy!

And then I remembered. When I was shot earlier Tyson had made it so I could heal faster from the wounds. Could the healing factor still be in effect?

I shook my head. I should talk about this later, not now. I eyed the Demon Mother. She was still in shock, so now is the time I should attack, because she wasn`t focused! But then again she is focused one me, so if I moved she would be able to put two and two together ad realize I was about to attack.

My teeth clenched tightly. I had to make a desition here. To attack and hope that I had a chance in hitting her. Or juste sit here like a sitting duck, andthen she would attack because I didn`t.

But then I felt her hand on my shoulder, startling me because I was deep in thought. She had made her move. I had to think of something...Now!

I jumped to my feet and raised my hands to her shoulders and tried to shove her away. But like Kai, she didn`t budge. I growled.

I closed my eyes tight and I jammed my hand into her face. I felt my fingers pludge deep into something. At first I didn`t know what but then I felt liquid, blood seep down my hand to my arm. I knew for sure it wasn`t my blood.

I opened my eyes and gasped!

My fingers indeed connected to her face. But it was actually my pointer finger and middle finger that had caused the blood spill. Both fingers were lodged into her right eyes. Pushing back the eyelid and the single eye formed some-what around my finger.

I could see the blood flowing down her face, a lot of blood. Her eye was bulging out slightly and I could see the horror on her face as the pain erupted inside her. That small attack had caused her a lot of pain. But was it enough pain to bring the Demon Mother down?

My pointr finger and middle finger bent turning claw-like. I pushed her frozen hand off my shoulder and with all my strength, I yanked back my handing pulling along with it the Mother`s eyeball. It now laid gleaming in my hand. I smiled devilishly at it before crushing it in my palm.

The feeling of taking out her eyeball excited me greatly! Normally I would have screamed and thrown the eyes as far away from me as possible. But no, I didn`t do that. Instead I crushed it in my bare hand.

When I looked down at my hand, I opened it to reveal the shrivelled up blue eye that laid in it`s own puddle of blood. I felt so much power. I had cut her arm off and now I have removed one of her eyes.

But she was not dead. She still stood before me. She was indeed a bloody mess, but the Demon Mother still stood, strong, weak, but yet still strong. Her will was powerful! And I could tell in her one remaining eye, that she was really pissed off and wanted to kill me!

The eye still remained in my hand. I had to get rid of it. So I dropped it to the dirt ground and crushed it more with the bottom of my foot. Smearing it across the ground so you couldn`t tell it was ever an eye. I knew it hurt her to see me do that to her own eyes. But did I care? Not at all!

I had to think of a way now to kill her. Some way. Somehow. Brute force wasn`t really working out. And I wasn`t going to give up and run. No way in Hell!

I dodged a few of her attacks. The loos of body parts appeared to be taking a toll on her. She did look tired and strong. But it seemed each second she frew weaker and weaker. Would she grown weaker if I cut off her other arm, or maybe her legs?

I looked up, my eyes meeting her one eye. She was panting now. She was for sure growing weaker. So a thought came to me. What if I cut off her head? The brain was contained there (see I`m a smart boy!) and the brain controlled everything that the body did. Would that stop her, maybe?

The Demon Mother raised her hand, clawed. She was going to attack again. And here I was juste thinking random shit! Am I scared of her attack? No, I`m not. I heal faster now, but I still felt the pain of the attack. And she raked her nails across my face, drawing lots of blood. The pain erupted inside me and it hurt badly! I felt it like any other, but the only differentbetween a random person and I. Is that I could heal. Wrecked skin and all. And then a normal human would probably have a scar of the incident for the rest of their lives.

The Demon Mother was once again shocked. As she watched my skin repair itself at a rapid rate once again. Did this make me indestructible?

I didn`t want to chance it however. Because if I wasn`t, this was going to end badly.

I looked around, taking in the damage done so far by the war. Bodies were scattered in horrific ways. Bodies of angels and demons lay dead on the ground. Never to move again. Were their lives really worth it to win this war?

"Damn..." I muttered to myself bringing my attention back to the Demon Mother. She was starring at me. The shock from my healing slowly disappearing from her face.

My eyes widened when Tyson moved suddenly. He launched himself towards the Mother, his arms extended out, fingers clawed as if about to grab her. He phased through her body only to come out gasping and screaming out in pain.

My heart rapidly picked up speed and thudded in my throat and though out my entire body. Fear engulfed me as I watched my best friend fall and his body starting to spazz. I knew exactly what he was feeling because I too had felt that very same pain go through my body. Tyson was being electrocuted from the inside!

I jumped to my feet automatically running towards the jerking Tyson. I fell to my knees my hands quickly grabbed his shoulders. The electricity caressed my skin, causing gooseflesh to appear on my arms and though out my entire body. But my touch seemed to calm Tyson down a bit, but not much since he was still jerking and body back and forth wildly.

"Phase through it Tyson! Phase through it!" I beckoned him. A wall of tears blurred my vision. I couldn`t believe this was happening to Tyson.

When I felt the electricity go through my own body it was painful. I could remember clearly. And I wouldn`t want anyone else to go through it. My torture only lasted a short time before I fought through it. Tyson`s torture seemed to be lasting longer it seemed.

The Demon Mother`s scratchy laughter entered my ear. The bone shattering laughter that caused my entire body to shiver.

And then I heard Kai`s angelic voice and what he said only brought more tears streaming down my face.

"He can not phase though an attack like that. The electricity is constantly moving and it is harder for Tyson to pin-point it like he did the bullets that were inside you. However when he does find it, it is still too late. It is moving way too fast for him to stop it."

"So it`ll only stop when he is dead? Is that what you saying Kai?" My voice cracked. I didn`t look away from my best friend who`s body was jerking and spazzing before me. I didn`t wait for Kai`s answer, for I already knew the answer. The attack would stop once Tyson was completely dead or he fought through it like I did. But that was a very slim chance.

"Oh Tyson..." I murmured, my forehead touching his jerking chest.

I tore my teary gaze away from my best friend and met the blue, highly amused, eyes of the Demon Mother. She was liking this torture before her.

I quickly stood to my feet and started to advance towards her with quick steady strides. My blood was boiling with anger. She wasn`t going to take another friend away from me! Not now, not ever!

She looked at me, eyebrows arched and her eyes dancing with amusement. She was taking this as a whole joke. That bitch! She was going to pay...

...with her life!

Okay, I know that sounds totally cheesy, but the Hell with it! It is definitely true. I wasn`t going to let her live. No mercy.

"Stop your attack on my friend!" I ordered trying hard to fight back the tears that stung my eyes. I tried to sound as brave as I could. I starred at her and she starred back at me. It seemed as if we would never blink. "Your fight is with me, not him! Now stop being a coward and release him and fight me!"

**_"You are so funny child."_** She laughed. Her upper lip pealed back revealing sharp white canines that pushed at her lower lip. A quiet devilish laugh escaped her clenched teeth.

Behind me I heard Tyson suddenly stop moving frantically. I was too scared however to turn around and see if my best friend was alive or dead. I forced myself to wait and instead starred at the Demon Mother. She was still giggling to herself.

_**"Let`d dance, shall we?"**_ she said, the smile never leaving her lips.

I mentally rolled my eyes. She was stupid. Thinking she was all tough and shit. Well, I`ll show her. I`ll kill her and end this pointless war. And then we can go back to a world of, what I hope, will be peace.

Max dashed to my side. Smiling. Beady for a good fight.

"Max!" I snapped.

He looked at me, his eyes sparkling. His body tensed, and ready to attack. His red forked tail also stood firm behind him. "I`m going to fight with you Rei. I know you want to fight her alone, but I also want to prove something to her. That I am strong." He looked from me to the Demon Mother. "Let me do this. I need to prove to her that I can be strong and powerful and defend myself. And I need to prove it to myself as well. Please Rei."

Max turned to look at me and I looked back at him. Out expressions both determined to win. Out mind both determined to destroy the Demon Mother. We were both going after the same thing.

My eyes looked away from his and to the other around us. Kai and Hilary. Tyson, who to my relief was breathing, alive.

And then my gaze swept over the battlefield. Scanning all the remaining angels that stood and fought.

We were all going after the same thing.

The Demon Mother.

To being her down would bring relief to many now and in the future. I couldn`t juste fight her myself. We all had to fight her, as one. Many against just one. She couldn`t defeat all of us by herself. Could she?

I tood a deep breath and exhaled slowly, taking in all around me. "Fine." I said nodding to Max. He smiled a thank you and I juste waved it off.

My lips tightened. My hands also tightened into fists.

I advanced onto the Demon Mother, my fists shielding my face, but held tightly to strike at her.

But I didn`t work too quick, for she hit me square in the face. Blood poured out of my noselike a waterfall only to stop seconds later and leaving stained blood.

I swayed a bit before coming back fully aware of my surrounding. "Cheap shot. I didn`t feel it on bit!" I teased rubbing at my nose. It definitely felt broken, but I wasn`t worried for it will heal itslef very soon.

_**"You foolish child!"**_ She spat swinging a fist in my direction.

I easily dodged it and hit her. Her head jerked back roughly and she spat out blood. She blinked a few times getting her vision back into focus, but not soon enough.

Max blurred by my and delivered tons of hits quickly at the Demon Mother. Her body trembled with every hit definitely catching her off balance and causing her defence to slip ever slowly.

She fell back a few steps getting back out of Max`s range of hits. She shook her head, as if to clear it. She looked surprised when I took off her and one of her eyeballs.

Kai didn`t want to give the Demon Mother a chance to recover. He flew in at a rapid speed, wings tucked tight behind his back. He was dropping down to Earth like a missile.

His body, pure muscle, hit it`s target. Plowing the Demon Mother into the ground. Creating a massive crater in the process.

Dust and clouds of dirt caked the air around the crater. We couldn`t see anything beyond the wall of floating dirt. Everyone grew silent, even other demons and angels on the battlefield, and stood as still as we could.

My breathing and heart picked up speed as I starred into the dirt cloud. I was hoping, badly, that Kai was fine and that the Demon Mother was hopefully dead.

This silent agonizing moment went on for what seemed like forever. Until out bodies stiffened seeing a dark silhouetted figure emerging from the cloud of dirt. Out hearts were racing. Breaths held. Could it be Kai? Or could it be the Demon Mother?

I felt a wave of relief wash over my entire body when wings spread out of the dark figure. I wanted to fall to my knees and cry for joy, when Kai emerged, alone.

"Kai!" The crowd cheered.

But I frowned suddenly. Kai was hurt from the impact. He was struggling to walk towards us, swaying right to left, front to back. Tyring his best to keep balanced. In a way I was relieved that he was alive but I was also scared for what he had done to himself in the process.

But then all the relief and joy and emotions shattered like glass inside me. Another figure appeared through the wall of dirt. Everyone gasped in horror as the Demon Mother appeared. She looked like Kai. All broken and covered in blood. But she was still standing with a grin on her face. She wasn`t dead yet! How the hell do we kill her?

She threw her head towards her right shoulder. A loud crack echoed around us. She did the same to the left side before her gaze landed onto me.

I watched with fearful concentration as she limped in my direction. Her smile never leaving her beaten face. Her only remaining eye was swollen shut but she still looked as if she could see me. Tiny hairs on the back of my neck and on my arms stood up immediately.

With shouts of rage I charged at her, not thinking. I juste wanted her dead! I wanted her blood to spill out from her andonto the dirt covered ground!

I felt a golden power wash over my entire body. A feeling of strength overcame me and I felt it growing ever stronger with each second. My body charging itself, building muscle onto muscle. I heard the frightened and startled gasps of others around me, but they sounded so far away as if slowly disappearing from all my senses.

I felt something new sparkle inside me. Something strange. Something powerful and overwhelming. Something, I have never felt in my entire life, came over me.

My eyes flew open and my vision was stronger. And everything turned into different shades of furious reds. And standing before me, paralyzed with what looked like fear, was the Demon Mother. She was starring at me with fearand also what looked like amazement and curiosity. But amazed and curious about what? And why was she suddenly paralyzed with fear. This was the first time during our whole fight I noticed fear inside her.

But I didn`t want to take in this thought. All I wanted right now was for her to be gone and dead! For this war to juste stop for good!

I barely noticed Kai as amazement struck him. His gaze following my every move. He was also paralyzed, unable to move.

And now everyone but the Demon Mother was out of my vision andout of all my senses. This sudden feeling made me feel indestructible and empowered! I was barely inches away from her now. And everything seemed to go into slow motion. Her broken face, barely able to take in what was about to happen.

My clawed hand chopped down onto her, raking my now sharpened demonic nails across her already broken and shattered face. I heard a feminine painful gasp, but again like the voices, it sounded too far away from me.

I shoved a finger, making a lucky shot, into her swollen shut eyes. A wailing cry was ripped through the air as I retrieved my finger. With it I pulled out a severed eyeball. Crimson seeped out of her newly wounded eyes.

I summer-salted back a few feet before diving towards her throat. My hands clasped together above my head. Nails, long and jagged. I made myself like a weapon, a spear to be exact.

Andagain everything seemed to slow down aroundme. My senses grew stronger. The taste and smell of blood entered my system. AndI heard the many cries of pain echoes around. I could feelthe wind caress at my skin gently and cooly. And then my eyes eyed my target.

And then everything began to pick up speedaround me as my nails dug straight into the Demon Mother`s throat. Everything went silent as the skin and bone andeverything else in the neck tore apart from each-other. Her head literally fell from her shoulders andto the ground. Dead.

Crimson splashed against my forearms and into my face. It rained blood all around me staining my clothes, hair, and skin.

My body slowed, taking in all that had juste happened. My razor sharp nails went back to normal as I eyed them, puzzled. I don`t remember being able to do that. Maybe it was a side affect from the healing factor Tyson gave me.

Speaking of Tyson!

I turned away from the bloody gore at my feet. A smile lightened upon my face. Beaming happily at my best friend who was now sitting up with the Oracle, Kenny supporting him.

Before heading off towards my friends I felt the sudden urgeto look around me at the battle field. And so I did and my jaw dropped in amazement and confusion.

Every single angel and every single demon stopped fighting. Some were eyeing the decapitated body of the Demon Mother. And others, and what I mean by others I meant most of the angels and demons, were eyeing me. Some of their expressions read surprise, some were proud, and some were also angered.

Oh jeez! I`m covered in the Demon Mother`s guts from head to toe! I`m probably a huge mess! And I probably reek of blood! Gross!

I turned my attention back to my friends, a cheesy smile replaced my grossed-out expression. I could feel the eyes of many starring at me from every direction. It was quiet, so quiet.

And then the cheering and yelling broke the long silence. I could hear my name being chanted. And I could hear Kai`s, Tyson`s, and even Max`s too! Joy and happiness swept over me. The sudden erge to cry came to me as I saw angels clapping and dancing around. I saw some demons fall to their knees crying, screaming, and cursing, they were angry that they lose. But what caught my attention the most was that some angels and demons were embracing one another in eachother`s arms.

Maybe the demons wouldn`t die after all. Maybe both angels anddemons can live together in peace. Start families together, befriend each-other, even work together. No more fighting ever again. It all seemed too good to be true.

I felt arms suddenly wrap around my waist causing me to yip in surprise. And then I heard his voice, his angelic voice whisper into my ear. OH! How it sent pleasurable shivers through out my body!

"You did it," he whispered to me. "You defeated her. You were amazing. You were beautiful."

My face suddenly flushed as I tried to push him away. But he didn`t budge and held on tighter. "Oh stop it Kai! Your making me blush!" It was true, he was.

But he didn`t stop, he continued to whisper into my ear. "You were glowing brilliant gold. You body, oh so sexy! How much I justewanted to tear you down, kiss you everywhere and se-"

"Hey! You two lovebird!"

My ears twitched at the familiarar voice and my eyes widened. 'Tyson!" I cried, finally able to pry myself from Kai`s strong grasp. I heard my boyfriend grumble something foul but I chose to ignore it as I wrapped my arms tightly around my best friend who was laughing.

"Your alive! Your alive!" I kept repeating over and over again. But I pulled away, my hands gripping onto his shoulders. "But how? How could you possibly survive that? I thought you would for sure die!"

"Easy-peasy. I phased thought it."

I was dumbfounded. "But! But! Kai told me it was impossible for you to phase through an attack like that!"

"Rei buddy," he chuckled. "You should know that I am way too damn stubborn to give up and die," he beamed his cocky smile in Kai`s direction. "Plus I couldn`t have Kai hog you all to himself. I want me some Rei too."

"Excuse me?" I choked as my face began to blush like crazy at what Tyson had juste said.

Tyson laughed his ass off, slapping at his knee a few times. "I`m juste kidding you buddy! I love you, but only as a best friend." I smiled ruffling his navy blue locks of hair. He was so silly.

"But tell me Rei," Tyson paused clearing his throat. "When the Demon Mother attacked you she drew blood. But your cut healed miraculously as if it wasn`t ever there! Why was that?"

I looked at the younger teen, surprised. "I thought you gave me the healing factor Tyson. I mean, right after you took the bullet out."

"No, I didn`t. All I did was speed up your healing. When I removed my hand your healing went back to normal. I can`t give someone the healing factor, unless I always kept my hand phased into their brain."

"But then how did I heal so quickly? I`m only human, and last time I check my species didn`t heal at a rapid rate like that."

"Unless you note human at all..." a voice whispered as it talking to one`s self.

Tyson and I jerked our gaze towards the boy, Kenny who had juste talked. He was starring off into space rubbing at his chin. Thinking.

I arched an eyebrow at the boy. "What do you mean Oracle?"

He looked directly at me now, his eyes hidden beneath his giant reflective glasses. "Exactly what I meant. You say yourself that humans cannot heal at a rapid rate. And yet here you are, a supposed human who can heal at that rapid rate, extend demonic-like claws, and who`s skin sparkles like that of glittery gold. So if humans cannot do exactly that but you can, it clearly shows that you, Rei Kon, are not human but something else."

I starred at the small Oracle. My jaw wide open, forming a perfect "O".

"He`s not an angel." Tyson stated.

"Nor is he a demon. He doesn`t have the tail or the scent of one," Max stated right after Tyson.

My body felt weak suddenly. And I juste felt like collapsing or digging myself far beneath the dirt where no one could ever find me. "Then what am I?" I felt Kai`s arms wrap around me and hug me tight.

"Not human!" Tyson chimed in. My frown grew deeper.

The Oracle slugged his fist into Tyson`s shoulder. "To be honest Rei, we don`t know," he said casually.

There was a long pause. Justequiet. I really didn`t know what to feelright now. I was happy because I had defeated the Demon Mother and ended the war between both species. Confusion as well over what race I really was.

"I was adopted," I said suddenly out of the blue. They all looked at me. I juste felt the need to tell them that.

"Wait a minute!" the Oracle exclaimed. We all turned out attention to the short boy who began to tremble. "If you are not human then my prophecy really didn`t come true. And so the last human never directed us to the Demon Mother and you you-" he jabbed a finger in my direction. "came instead of the last human. You told us to fight. And yet you also defeated the Demon Mother by yourself. No human was involved. And yet my prophecy said that there was suppose to be a human, the last human to be exact!"

There was another long moment of silence. We all took in what the Oracle had said. Who was the human? Will they still show up maybe?

I felt Kai gently squeezed me, showing me that everything was going to be okay. But was it? I took a deep breath and leaned into him. "What am I?" I repeated in a whisper so that only Kai could hear and understand me.

He squeezed me gently again, comforting me. "We`ll find the answers, I promise my love," he whispered into my ear.

I settled back into his arms and slowly took in all that had happened. The Demon Mother was dead and yet most surviving demons stood alive with their leader finally gone. Tyson was alive. Bryan was dead. And now I find the startling result that I wasn`t human!

And me being my stubborn self, I had to figure out exactly what I was. I wasn`t a human. I wasn`t an angel nor am I a demon. But then what? I couldn`t be an animal. Could I?

Tyson and Max smiled at me. "Cheer up buddy. We`ll find some answers for sure!" Tyson said.

Max slung an arm around Tyson`s shoulder and gave me a thumbs up. "For sure. Let`s juste look at this like another adventure to overcome."

Tyson nodded in agreement. "We`ll make this fun!" Him and Max high-fived each-other. I had a feeling that those two would become the best of friends.

"Yah...fun," I some-what agreed with a crooked smile. "But..." I added. Everyone looked at me. "I`m tired. I`m confused. I juste want to relax before we start anything new. If that`s okay with all of you?"

They all nodded in agreement. I could tell they were tired as well.

I looked out at the sun set. A new journey was about to unfold before me and the others. Would I be ready for it? Would it be hard or easy? Will I find the answers I am looking for?

I shook my head roughly as Kai led me inside our home. I had my wonderful boyfriend with me, and it felt like nothing could go wrong. But for now all I wanted was peace and quiet and a long long nap in the arms of my Kai. We`ll deal with the ending of the war later. Juste not now.

But what did the future have in store for us? Well...whatever it is we can overcome it!

* * *

**Geirr: **_Okay, I really suck at ending stories! So I hope it is an okay ending to this. It could be better I knw, and I`m sorry. I am thinkin about a sequel for this. But I`m coughin up ideas right now. Please if you want, give me some ideas of what you may want to see in the sequel. )bows thankfully)_

_Thank you everyone who read this fic! I`m really glad a lot of you like it! Review please!_

PLEASE DO NOT say anything about how I spell the word `juste`...because I`m not going to change it, sorry


End file.
